El viento de Cambio
by Kaoru likes One Piece
Summary: Luffy vive una vida despreocupada como Rey Pirata, lo tiene todo, fama, fortuna, poder. Hasta que viene un apuesto Novato a desafiarlo por el título... y por algo que el Rey ni siquiera sabía que necesitaba. El corazón de cierta navegante. Un Pirata no comparte nada, y mucho menos el Rey Pirata. LuNa -Mundo basado en un posible futuro
1. Chapter 1

Hola todos (primero un mensaje en inglés para mis lectores)

-Hello everyone!, this is for my english speaker readers, in order to finish this fic and don't leave it on hiatus I'll first update the spanish versión and then translate to english. Previously I used to type directly in English but this has been difficult for me lately since I'm out of practice and time. I'll update the English version as soon as I can. Thanks for understanding.-

**A mis lectores en español!** Bienvenidos a una nueva aventura, pretendo sea un fic diferente, con componentes nuevos, no sabemos que va a pasar en el futuro cuando finalice One Piece, pero yo prefiero pensar que todos siguen juntos y que andan recorriendo el mundo en busca de aventuras. En este fic Luffy lleva ya un par de años siendo el Nuevo Rey pirata, le calculo tendrá ya unos 25 años en este fic y a la tripulación no le añadiré a nadie, aunque sabemos que cualquier cosa puede pasar en un futuro en One Piece.

En fin, espero disfruten y me dejen comentarios si les gustó, gracias!

* * *

El viento de Cambio  
Capítulo I

La Era pirata había cambiado y nada era lo mismo, cambios imponentes habían ocurrido en el mundo en un periodo relativamente corto de tiempo tras un enfrentamiento entre rebeldes, piratas y la Marina. Los Dragones Celestiales habían sido descubiertos por lo que realmente eran y destronados de su lugar privilegiado en la sociedad, los revolucionarios habían logrado su objetivo, y un nuevo régimen mundial estaba tomando el mando.

Después de tantos cambios, tanta guerra, destrucción y pérdidas –en todos los bandos- el Neo Gobierno Mundial estaba lenta pero exitosamente logrando recobrar la confianza y tranquilidad de sus ciudadanos y gobiernos miembros. Un nuevo Almirante de flota estaba a cargo, y todo el mundo confiaba que bajo el ojo vigilante del perezoso pero justo Aokiji la justicia y la paz mundial serían resguardadas.

En el mundo pirata las cosas habían cambiado drásticamente también, muchos clamaban que para peor, y otros decían que las cosas estaban mejor, pero lo que es un hecho es que las cosas eran ciertamente diferentes, el orden había cambiado. Un nuevo Rey Pirata se alzaba en el mundo, y una nueva generación de principiantes aspiraba por el título.

Atrás habían quedado los días donde los piratas buscaban el legendario tesoro de One Piece en la isla mítica de Raftel, ahora, la mayoría de los novatos quería dar alcance y derrotar al nuevo Rey Pirata y su infame tripulación.

Los rumores decían que Monkey D. Luffy revelaría la locación de Raftel, el tesoro y las armas legendarias a cualquiera que pudiera lograr la increíble hazaña de vencerle en combate y derrotar a su tripulación. Claro que si esto era cierto o no, nadie lo sabía, ya que el nuevo Rey pirata nunca negó ni confirmó dichos rumores. Claro que, eso nunca detuvo a unos cuantos tontos de intentarlo, e incluso si los rumores resultaran falsos, el solo hecho de derrotar al rey pirata y saquear su afamado buque sería una hazaña memorable en sí misma.

De todos los piratas aspirantes, uno de los más notorios era un hombre del West Blue llamado Kazé, aventurero, apuesto y sobre todo poderoso. El capitán de los piratas del Viento estaba ganando fama y reputación cada día que pasaba.

Menuda sorpresa se habían llevado los habitantes del mundo al escuchar que un día los sombreros de Paja estaban en los confines del nuevo mundo y al siguiente aparecen como si nada del otro lado, en el East Blue.

Siendo que nadie sabía exactamente la ruta del nuevo rey Pirata, ni sus intenciones, solo existían rumores al respecto, el más popular de ellos era que el Rey pirata simplemente quería conquistar todos los mares, siendo que habían conquistado el Grand Line.

Hasta ahora, solo una tripulación estaba cerca de dar con el paradero del Rey pirata y les pisaban los talones, lo más difícil había sido seguirles cruzando el Calm Belt rumbo al South Blue.

La falta de viento no era un problema ya que Kazé era un usuario tipo Logia de las frutas del Diablo… una fruta que le daba una ventaja muy interesante tanto en combate como en navegación.

Claro que la habilidad de propulsar su imponente buque era importante, y si bien la tripulación de los piratas del Viento estaba compuesta de poderosos guerreros nada pudieron hacer cuando un gigantesco Rey Marino les atacó y tras una ardua lucha alcanzaron huir, no sin recibir severos daños en su mástil principal, quedando prácticamente a la deriva.

Luego de varias horas flotando sin rumbo alguno a merced de las corrientes marinas un grito de asombro salió de la torre vigia.

-Capitán! Capitán! Hay un navio a la vista 60 grados a babor- alzó la voz el joven mozo de cuadra al que le había tocado el turno de vigía esa tarde.

Emocionado el joven Kazé corrió hacia la dirección indicada y uno de sus tripulantes le pasó un telescopio, una sonrisa rebelde y pícara alzó en su mirada cuando divisó la bandera del barco al que había soñado encontrar durante mucho tiempo.

-Envíen una señal de auxilio!- exclamó con voz comandante.

De inmediato, se lanzó una bengala que estalló fuerte y con un salpicón rojo de color brilante y un estruendo en el amplio cielo de la tarde, no tuvieron que esperar mucho para que el barco pirata al que habían divisado cambiara de rumbo en su dirección.

Kazé sentía sus manos temblar en anticipación, se quedó allí estático con un brazo apoyado en su baranda, su cabello castaño que caía en gajos hasta la base de su cuello ondulaba suavemente. Su vestimenta era sencilla pero elegante, una sedosa camisa blanca, con un chaleco marrón y un grueso cinturón negro con hebilla dorada manteniendo todo en su lugar, pantalones al tono y unas botas de piel al tono de su chaleco. Su estatura y su porte alcanzaban para notar que era el capitán de aquel navío, y con unos 26 años en su haber no le faltaba experiencia en combate.

Una mano se apoyó en su hombro y Kazé volteó la mirada hacia su segundo al mando, sonriéndole levemente, un joven ladrón que había sido el primero en unirse a su tripulación unos años atrás, hábil con una daga y las palabras, habían salido de muchos líos juntos.

Los piratas del viento eran una tripulación mayoritariamente aventurera, y no se tenía registro de ataques hacia civiles por su parte, claro que eso no evitaba que estuvieran entre los novatos más buscados por la Neo Marina en estos días.

-El momento que estábamos esperando capitán- sonrió Loto, el primer oficial, vestido con una camisa de rojo oscuro, un fajín blanco y pantalones negros, su cabello era negro y tupido y un grueso mechón casi le cubría el ojo izquierdo.

Kazé solo asintió y sus nudillos se pusieron blancos de tanto que apretaba el barandal.

Cuando el barco pirata con una escarapela de un alegre león estuvo lo suficientemente cerca Kazé divisó varias figuras observándole desde lo lejos, sus ojos escanearon la otra cubierta, pero no pudo encontrar a simple vista a quien estaba buscando con más premura.

De pronto vio una figura trepada en la proa, un hombre joven vestido con una simple chaqueta roja ribeteada con dorado, pantalones cortos negros y el característico sombrero de paja, una voz jovial les dio la bienvenida sacudiendo su brazo en un amplio saludo.

-Oi! Necesitan ayuda? Franky es el mejor mecánico de barcos del mundo! -

Y así sin tanta ceremonia Kazé conoció al hombre que tanto admiraba. La tripulación de los piratas del viento, de unos 30 miembros (pequeña para los estándares normales de un pirata, pero amplia comparada con la de Monkey D. Luffy) se apiñó cautelosamente detrás de su capitán en total expectativa.

Rápidamente la tripulación del Rey pirata maniobró al Sunny junto al Céfiro, que ostentaba una escarapela que se componía de medio caballo con ráfagas de viento que le rodeaban desde el torso, era un navío robusto, de 2 mástiles y amplios camarotes y apenas un poco más grande que Sunny pero que había recibido daños desbastadores de los ataques de los reyes marinos.

Con los barcos ya casi en paralelo, Kazé y Loto pudieron observar a la tripulación que venia en su rescate con más detalle, algunas miradas sonrientes y amables, otras más frías, calculadoras.

A pesar de nunca haberlos visto en persona, Kazé los conocía a todos ellos, los había estudiado a detalle con toda la información que pudiera conseguir, carteles de búsqueda, recortes de periódicos, incluso llevaba una bitácora con anotaciones de avistamientos y rumores. Conocía a detalle la técnica de cada uno, y al visualizar cada rostro supo quiénes eran de inmediato.

-Kazé Anemoi, un novato de 600 millones de berries- una voz femenina y profunda detrás de si le susurró, los piratas saltaron del susto y la impresión, Kazé se puso en guardia y volteó a toda prisa.

Una hermosa mujer de mediana edad le observaba con fríos ojos azules, ataviada con un hermoso vestido de verano con estampado de flores y rica joyería de oro. Kazé sonrió levemente.

-Nico Robin, presumo- dijo el capitán manteniendo la tranquilidad.

-Presumes bien, por orden de nuestro capitán, Monkey D. Luffy acudimos respondiendo su llamado de auxilio- anunció ella en un tono que no marcaba hostilidad… ni tampoco una cálida bienvenida.

Kazé levantó las manos defensivamente y sonrió –Y agradezco su pronta respuesta mylady, nuestras intenciones son enteramente pacíficas-

De pronto una cosa parecida a un brazo larguísimo se aferró a lo que quedaba del mástil principal del Céfiro, una figura se propulsó desde el Sunny, y momentos después el rey pirata aterrizaba como si nada en su cubierta, acomodándose el sombrero.

Su rostro ya un poco más maduro había cambiado con respecto a su primera fotografía del cartel de "se busca", una barba ligera le cubría el mentón, su estatura no era nada legendaria pero el sombrero de paja y esa sonrisa característica no habían cambiado ni un poco.

-Robiiiinnnn- se quejó el recién llegado con un tono un tanto infantil – Ya no estés asustando a todos, si quieren pelear mejor! – se golpeó la palma con un puño- Hace tiempo que no doy una buena paliza, shishihi- y sonrió ampliamente como si nada.

Robin simplemente asintió y sonrió suavemente. Kazé levantó las manos mientras su tripulación murmuraba entre ellos diferentes comentarios del tipo: este tipo es el rey pirata?; no parece tan fuerte; nuestro capitán es mucho más fuerte.

Kazé levantó las manos nuevamente en gesto pacífico y sonrió una amplia sonrisa

-No buscamos pelea! Como verán sufrimos serios daños al atravesar el Calm Belt, y si bien tengo un par de buenos mecánicos, no tenemos los recursos aquí para hacer una reparación tan grande. Es un honor conocerlo, Kaizoku Ou- e hizo una pequeña referencia formal.

Loto, el segundo al mando abrió la boca como para decir algo, pero al final prefirió guardárselo, reconociendo que su capitán tal vez tuviese algo planeado. Robin noto esto y simplemente entrecerró los ojos.

-Shihihi nada de eso- dijo Luffy sacudiendo la mano restándole importancia al alago, pero era obvio que lo disfrutaba enormemente. –Oi Frankyyyy- gritó a los cuatro vientos –estos tipos necesitan que les echemos una mano!-

-Enseguida, Mugiwara- y Franky saltó a la cubierta del Céfiro donde comenzó a conversar con los mecánicos de la otra tripulación y analizar que tanto material se necesitaba para realizar la tarea.

-Si hay algo en lo que podamos compesar la...-

-Tienen carne?- interrumpió Luffy sin más

Kazé arqueó las cejas y miró a su segundo al mando, Loto se encogió de hombros –Creo que tenemos algo en reserva, capitán-

-Y alcohol! No te olvides de un buen saké!- gritó Zoro desde el Sunny que hasta ahora se había hecho el desinteresado, pero por supuesto no había perdido ningún detalle de la conversación que estaba llevándose a cabo en el otro navío.

Kazé y su segundo al mando se miraron de nuevo y en resignación se encogieron de hombros, -Si, supongo que podemos prescindir de algunas reservas- comentó Loto con cautela.

-GENIAL!- clamó Luffy a los cuatro vientos – Es una fiesta entonces! Wuhuu, traigan la comida! Sanji preparará un festín que los plantará de cara!-

Los piratas del viento no supieron exactamente cómo, pero en minutos su navío estaba totalmente invadido por una ruidosa fiesta, un extraño esqueleto cantando, y el rey pirata bailando el can-can con un mapache, un hombre con una nariz extraña y algunos propios miembros de la tripulación de Kazé que se habían unido a la fiesta.

Una risa femenina resonó y Kazé giró la mirada hacia el Sunny, donde su mirada se plantó en una hermosa mujer de cabellera como un atardecer, los rumores decían que era una de las mujeres más hermosas que cruzaba los mares. La bruja del clima, le decían algunos, pero la mayoría la conocía como la gata ladrona, Nami, la brillante navegante que había logrado lo que parecía imposible, guiar a su tripulación al fin del mundo y devuelta, los rumores se quedaban cortos con respecto a ella.

Kazé tragó saliva e inconscientemente se acomodó la cabellera, si bien tenía cierta fama de casanova, no era un pesado como Sanji, su estrategia sería más sutil. Sin poder evitarlo se transformó en su elemento logia, en el viento que le había dado nombre a sus piratas y cruzó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos al barco de su rival, donde se apareció frente a Nami.

-Creo que no tengo el honor- dijo dando una pequeña reverencia. Zoro, aun haciéndose el distraído levantó una ceja mientras continuaba recostado sobre el mástil principal del Sunny con los brazos detrás de su cabeza.

Nami se sobresaltó quizá por un segundo y luego puso cara de aburrimiento al ver que otro pesado intentaba seducirla, conocía ese tipo de sonrisa, esa cortesía empalagosa que siempre portaban sus pretendientes. Según ella, todo el amor que necesitaba se encontraba bajo llave en la bodega del sunny, donde el oro prácticamente se desbordaba y donde a veces le gustaba dormir y revolcarse en él.

Llevaba tanto oro encima que amenazaba con opacar su belleza, un collar de grueso oro, uno de perlas, pendientes en forma de gotas gruesas de oro, pulseras de varios tamaños, una tobillera del mismo metal y una cantidad ridícula de anillos. Ese día llevaba una falda roja, botas y una blusa abierta que dejaba ver muy bien sus atributos.

Le brindó al otro capitán pirata una mirada altanera, -Me preguntaba cómo habían cruzado el Calm Belt, pero por la demostración que acabas de realizar ya me hice una idea-

-Si, hehe- sonrió Kazé – Creo que exageré un poco al intentar escapar de ese Rey Marino gigante, y terminé dañando el mástil como puedes ver, si es que me entiendes- sonrió cortésmente.

El desdén en los ojos de Nami se hizo un poco más grande, si acaso, pero de sus labios escapó una sonrisa burlona -Nosotros no tenemos que escapar de los reyes Marinos, no se atreven a atacar a Luffy- dijo ella con confianza.

Kazé se lo tomó como reto y asintió –No podía esperarse menos del Rey de los Piratas eh? Espero algún día ser tan fuerte como él- sonrió.

Nami, que no esperaba una postura tan humilde, no pudo más que sonreír, - Pues tendrás que trabajar muy duro, te lo aseguro- dijo ella pretendiendo la dureza anterior, pero que ya no alcanzaba a sus ojos.

-Oi! Chicos, ya vengan, estos tipos tienen bastante carne! Shihihihi!- gritó Luffy que ya se estaba atragantando con una gran pieza de carne en el hueso.

-Oi Onee-san, también te necesito aquí!- solicitó Franky,

Nami suspiró y sacó su clima tact, y sin más, creó una ráfaga de viento, se trepó en su arma cual bruja a una escoba y prácticamente voló hacia el otro barco.

Cuando Kazé la vio hacer esto, una ráfaga de electricidad recorrió hasta su vientre. Hermosa, poderosa, famosa, manipulaba el viento. De pronto su interés se había disparado un mil por ciento.

Sonrió para sí y floto en su forma logia tras de ella…

_Las cosas se habían tornado más interesantes de lo que pensaba._

* * *

Fin capítulo 1-

Continuará pronto! No olviden comentar , me encantan sus mensajes


	2. Chapter 2

Hola todos, mil gracias por comentar en el capítulo pasado, me encantaron todos los comentarios :)

Espero les guste la segunda parte, y tranquilos que ya voy como por el capítulo 5 así que voy adelantada.

No se olviden de comentar

* * *

**El Viento de Cambio**

Capítulo II

Toda la tripulación de Sombrero de Paja, excepto Zoro, se encontraba a bordo del Céfiro, el buque pirata de la tripulación de los piratas del Viento. Algunos, como el rey pirata estaban en pura fiesta y otros más responsables analizaban la situación en mano.

Nami llegó junto a Franky, donde las miradas de los mecánicos de la tripulación de Kazé indicaban que no habían buenas noticias.

-Onee-chan no podemos reparar este mástil en el mar ya que nosotros tampoco tenemos suficientes materiales para la SUPERRRR reparación, necesitamos remolcarlos hacia alguna isla que tenga provisiones suficientes- anuncio Franky cruzándose de brazos.

Nami se colocó una mano en la cintura y ladeó la cabeza, suspiró y con un movimiento que sorprendió a todos se sacó un pedazo de pergamino de entre medio de sus dos grandes… atributos. Los miembros de la tripulación de Kazé quedaron con la mandíbula desencajada.

Acto seguido la navegante desenrolló un mapa y Franky le acomodó un barril enfrente para que ella lo apoyara sobre el mismo, el navegante de los tripulantes de Kazé, un hombre regordete, calvo y bajito, de mediana edad, con más aspecto de erudito que de pirata, se aproximó con interés a escuchar lo que la otra navegante tenía para decir. Kazé por supuesto también estaba escuchando todo.

-Disculpen por lo crudo de este mapa- dijo Nami mientras pasaba sus dedos sobre el mapa que los demás no lo veían para nada crudo sino prácticamente un obra de arte en si mismo – Apenas tuve tiempo de realizar un bosquejo de esta zona. –continuó- Bien la próxima isla a un día de distancia se compone de pequeños pueblos de pescadores, y no tienen puertos de aguas profundas, la topología geológica no nos dará lugar para maniobrar navíos de tanto calado, así que…- pausó y su dedo se arrastró sobre el mapa hacia un punto más al sur – lo más conveniente es seguir al Sur y llegar a la isla Terxina, allí cuentan con un puerto suficientemente grande y provisiones, pero siendo que el Sunny está tan cargado remolcarlos hasta allí nos llevará casi tres días, si los vientos nos acompañan-

Nami levantó la vista y buscó los ojos de su capitán, si bien Luffy parecía distraído jugando con el resto de la tripulación no tardó ni un segundo en encontrar los ojos de Nami, Kazé noto este intercambio de inmediato, Luffy sacudió la mano y dijo

-Por mí está bien, estos tipos son bien divertidos, shishihi-

-Les debo una gran deuda, se los repararé como pueda- ofreció Kazé mostrando sinceridad. Nami asintió y se guardó el mapa donde lo tenía previamente, dejando a todos los hombres a su alrededor boquiabiertos.

Pronto ambas tripulaciones estaban ocupadas amarrando el Céfiro al Sunny para comenzar con el remolcado del navío averiado, mientras sucedía esto Kazé simplemente se apoyó en el barandal de su barco y observaba el Sunny con una mezcla de admiración y algo más.

-Hermoso barco- prácticamente suspiró – se nota que su manufactura es excelente-

-Sí! Franky es el mejor carpintero de barcos del mundo!- Clamó Luffy parándose junto a su homólogo y admirando por millonésima vez su propio barco.

-Aunque el casco se ve bastante hundido, vienen cargando mucho peso?- comentó con total inocencia Kazé. Luffy asintió profusamente.

-Oh si! Tenemos tanto oro guardado en la bóveda que ya casi no cabe hahahaha-

-IDIOTA!- y una zapatilla voló y aterrizó en la nuca del rey pirata que se desplomó como muñeco y quedó convulsionando un poco – Tienes que andar diciendo eso a cualquiera?- gritó Nami hecha una furia. Luffy se recuperó en un segundo y se incorporó con ojos de diablo y apretando los dientes.

-Oi NAMI QUE TE PASA!-

Y sin más Nami tomó al hombre más temido del mundo por su chaqueta y lo sacudió como muñeca de trapo – QUE-NO-LE-DIGAS-A-CUALQUIERA-SOBRE-MI-TESORO!-

-Querrás decir NUESTRO tesoro! Y qué, si le digo, si quieren pasarse me los cargo!- contesto Luffy con dientes apretados, nariz con nariz con Nami, gruñéndose como perros rabiosos.

-Que te los puedas cargar no justifica que andes diciéndoselo a cualquiera! Dios eres insufrible!- y Nami sacudió los brazos y se volteó hecha una furia, se montó en su clima tact y se fue al Sunny en busca de consuelo dorado.

Luffy solo se quedó viéndola apretando los dientes y luego le sacó la lengua y se estiró el ojo. Kazé no pudo más que reír, volvió a levantar sus palmas en gesto de paz.

-Enserio que no me interesa-

Y Luffy demostró en ese instante porqué se había ganado el título de Rey pirata con gran sufrimiento y esfuerzo, la mirada que le dirigió a Kazé fue fría, dura, calculadora, una ráfaga de energía penetró el corazón del otro capitán y la madera del barco alrededor de ellos se quejó lastimosamente de la pura intensidad.

-Lo dije enserio-anuncio con una voz mucho más profunda, fría – si alguien se atreve a tomar lo que es nuestro, si alguien pone siquiera un dedo en uno de mis nakama, me lo cargaré-

Tal fue el cambio de humor en la cubierta del Céfiro que varias miradas se tornaron a ambos capitanes, allí mismo a Kazé le pareció que la estatura de Luffy fuera mucho más imponente, incluso su porte había cambiado. Allí delante de él no había un muchacho risueño sino un hombre forjado de muchas experiencias, un rey pirata.

Kazé no pudo más que asentir –Desde luego- e inclinó la cabeza levemente. Más, si bien era muy poderoso, no era estúpido, si tenía cartas que jugar, no las echaría tan pronto.

-Bien- respondió Luffy y luego sonrió ampliamente, como si el momento de tensión nunca hubiese existido.

-Sanji! Que hay para cenar!- gritó despreocupadamente.

La noche ya había caído y varias lámparas habían sido colocadas en la cubierta del Céfiro, apoyado por los cocineros del otro barco Sanji había preparado un festín colosal y los aromas invadían la cubierta. La Cerveza, el ron y el saki abundaban y la música de Brook con su guitarra acompañada con Franky agregando un toque SUPER.

Ambos barcos se encontraban anclados y nadie permanecía en el Sunny, aunque esto no quería decir que el navío no carecía de vigilancia atenta.

Nami había ido a la celebración casi a regañadientes y después de que Robin le insistió bastante, se encontraba sola en un rincón y una nube de mal humor le cubría la cabeza, y es que, no importaba que tan fuerte fuera Luffy, con el título que ostentaba ahora, era normal que cualquiera fuera tras su cabeza.

Nami pensaba que después de que consiguieran su objetivo estarían a salvo, ahora, luego de haber presenciado tantas guerras, batallas épicas y luego de ser testigo de la muerte de hombres considerados prácticamente invencibles, Nami sabía que todo era posible. Alcanzar tu sueño también te daba más miedo a perderlo.

-Estúpido- murmuró la navegante por enésima vez esa noche.

-Esa mirada no te beneficia- comentó Kazé apareciendo de pronto junto a la navegante.

-Y eso a ti que te importa- contestó Nami secamente.

-Se que no es de mi incumbencia pero todos los demás se divierten, baila conmigo- sonrió Kaze, con sus dientes blancos y perlados, casi sacó un destello de los mismos y extendió su mano.

Nami bufó para si, miró a su capitán, todo cochino de comida, medio ebrio bailando con Usopp y Chopper, le dedicó una mirada de desprecio, volteó y miró a Kazé, alto, gallardo de amplios hombros y un tinte dorado en su piel. Tomo la mano de Kaze cautelosamente y éste sonrió en alegría, convirtiéndose parcialmente en viento y flotando a Nami al centro de la fiesta junto con él, comenzaron a bailar y rápidamente se pusieron al unísono.

La tripulación de Kazé comenzó a chiflar y alentar a su capitán, al principio, Luffy solo sonrió y aplaudió con un pedazo de carne en la boca y gritó, -Wuhuuu que bien, baila Nami!- la alentó, ya que si bien habían peleado un par de horas antes, Luffy era incapaz de mantener resentimiento hacia su tripulación, además, algo le cosquillaba en el estómago cuando Nami reía y era feliz, así que le encantaba verla divertirse, claro que no entendía bien porqué, pero de cualquier manera lo disfrutaba.

Nami entrecerró los ojos al escuchar las palabras de aliento de Luffy y pareció como si le hubiesen echado leña al fuego, ya que sus movimientos se volvieron más provocativos, sus caderas comenzaron a rozar más con las de Kazé y los vítores de la otra tripulación aumentaron aún más. La sonrisa de Luffy comenzó a desaparecer.

La música llegó a un climax y cuando acabó súbitamente Nami terminó con la espalda arqueada sostenida por el brazo de Kazé mientras todos aplaudían y vitoreaban –excepto algunos miembros de los sombreros de paja-

Con un fino hilo de sudor corriendo por su piel Nami le sonrió a su compañero de baile y con la respiración aún entrecortada dijo – Eso fue… intenso-

-Puedo ofrécete algo de beber para refrescarte?- ofreció Kazé rodeándola con un brazo pero sin llegar a tocarla, guiándola hacia una mesa donde había bebidas y aperitivos.

-Nami-swannnn yo te puedo traer lo que seaaaa!- masculló Sanji mordiéndose el labio, increíblemente celoso de toda la situación. Aunque sin tanta intensidad como en los días de antaño, ya que desde que la tripulación había ganado fama Sanji disfrutaba de la visita a cada puerto con todas las señoritas que quisieran su compañía. Con una vasta fortuna a su alcance, al cocinero no le faltaban los medios, el atractivo o la fama para yacer incluso con varias mujeres a la vez. Tan enfiestado estaba, que si bien el amor por sus mujeres favoritas, Nami y Robin nunca desaparecería, la intensidad de su acoso había bajado algunas notas desde sus días de novato, en términos más simples, el tipo se había calmado un poco.

O como decía Zoro crudamente, le habían hecho falta una buena revolcada o cien.

-Ahora NO Sanji-kun- contestó ella fríamente y se alejó con Kazé, quien le sirvió bebida y acto seguido desaparecieron de la fiesta.

Si bien Luffy no comentó nada, su ceño se frunció y una extraña mueca apareció en su rostro, luego continuó en la fiesta como si nada hubiese pasado. Zoro encontró los ojos de Robin, y ambos compartieron una mirada cómplice.

Francamente Nami amaba a sus nakama, pero a veces (muchas veces) la sacaban de quicio con sus locuras y llevaban en altamar ya una semana, por lo que no había tenido tiempo de distraerse, salir de compras y desestrezarse en general. Según ella, la compañía de un hombre apuesto y aparentemente inteligente era lo que necesitaba para darse un respiro, además, si podía averiguar algo más sobre estos piratas, investigar sus intenciones, mucho mejor.

Ambos se apoyaron sobre el barandal de popa, admirando el basto océano que reflejaba la luna en un silencio confortable.

-Hermosa noche, pero ni la mitad de hermosa que la mujer que me acompaña – alagó Kazé. Nami rodó los ojos y bufó, para frases pre fabricadas de alago, mejor Sanji.

-Lástima que mañana se nublará y lloverá bastante, no veremos ni una gota de sol- comentó ella secamente.

-Como lo sabes?-

-No lo sientes? Está en el aire, en el olor del mar, en la estática, en el propio viento, en la aureola que rodea la Luna… desde pequeña siento estas cosas- Nami cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, tomando una bocanada de aire disfrutando de la brisa marina.

-Eres impresionante, talentosa y bella, como una flor en el medio del desierto. Cualquier tripulación pirata estaría encantada de tenerte-

Nami bufó por la nariz y se llevó una mano a la sien –Por favor dime que no planeas raptarme, ya estoy harta de ese chistecito. Típico capitán pirata patán que cree que puede usar mis habilidades para llevarlos al nuevo mundo, déjame decirte algo Luffy nunca...-

Pero Kazé interrumpió – No NO! Claro que no, no se me ocurriría jamás, además que uso tendría al raptarte, cualquiera sabe que no puedes tocar a nadie de la tripulación de Monkey D. Luffy si no quieres caer en la ruina, bastante me ha costado conseguir mi reputación para arriesgarla toda por una mujer… sin importar lo hermosa y talentosa que ella sea-

Nami sonrió. – Bien- dijo sonriendo y admirando lo que quedaba de alcohol en su vaso, como pensativa. Estuvieron así un momento.

-y… está todo bien con tu capitán? No quise provocarles una discusión esta tarde, lo siento-

Nami solo rio. –Te refieres a eso? No te preocupes, llevo discutiendo con ese mentecato desde que era un crio del East Blue con una gran bocota llena de sueños – y Nami miró al cielo y una cálida sonrisa dibujó su rostro, sus ojos se nublaron como si estuviera reviviendo cálidos recuerdos.

Kazé apretó los dientes un poco, - Te preocupas mucho por él- dijo

-Por Luffy? Claro es mi capitán- respondió ella simplemente.

-Tan solo eso?- Kazé le sonrió pícaramente.

-Y mi amigo claro, mi nakama, familia….-

-Y….algo más?- Y por la mirada que Kazé le propinó Nami de pronto comprendió a que se refería y echó a reír a carcajadas.

-Espera espera… hahahaha, tu implicas que Luffy y yo HAHAHA! O dios que buen chiste!-

-Entonces no tienen un romance?-

-ROMANCE?! Hay dios que risa- Nami necesitó de un minuto para calmarse, y luego continuó.

-Kazé, Luffy podrá ser quizá el hombre más fuerte del mundo pero su corazón es el de un niño, no creo que sepa lo que significa la palabra romance, y francamente no creo que ni se le cruce por la cabeza lo que tienes en mente. – Porqué compartió esta información con prácticamente un desconocido, Nami no lo sabía.

-Entiendo- dijo Kazé acercándose tal vez un poco más a Nami. – Y cuéntame… que más te gusta hacer, además claro, de ser una excelente navegante… - continuó Kazé con la conversación.

Luffy que se había excusado para ir al baño después de tomar tanto, por supuesto había llegado justo a tiempo para escuchar la frase.

"Luffy no es más que un niño ", de la boca de Nami, apretó el puño ya dispuesto a gritar que él no era un niño, pero Nami tenía razón, no sabía exactamente qué significaba la palabra romance, sabía que tenía algo que ver con el comportamiento empalagoso de Sanji con las mujeres y cosas que no le interesaban mucho, pero decidió preguntarle luego a Usopp.

Escuchó a Nami reír y le agradó que ella se la estuviera pasando bien, sacudió la cabeza y volvió a la fiesta, pero no sin un sentimiento extraño en su estómago. Le pediría luego a Chopper algún analgésico para el estómago, tal vez algo le había caído mal.

..

* * *

Continuará.

No se olviden de comentar :)


	3. Chapter 3

Hola!

Yo acá muy contenta con todos los comentarios bonitos que me han dejado. Me suben el ánimo de verdad!  
Aunque… muchos de ustedes me van a odiar despúes de este capítulo, aunque les digo algo?

NO TENGO REMORDIMIENTOS! MWAHAHA

* * *

**El Viento de Cambio**  
Capítulo III

Al día siguiente a la fiesta, amaneció tal cual Nami había predicho, lloviendo, con el cielo totalmente gris y aguas turbulentas, esto haría el remolque del Céfiro aún más complicado, y ambas tripulaciones estaban trabajando arduamente para maniobrar los navíos. Nami estaba muy ocupada verificando las corrientes y Kazé durante un rato les estuvo ayudando a controlar el viento, pero incluso un logia tiene sus límites y luego de un par de horas Nami lo envió a descansar.

Loto se acercó a su capitán –Nunca pensé que ellos fueran realmente así, había rumores… sí, pero…-

Kazé asintió, algunos rumores indicaban que la tripulación de los sombreros de paja era en realidad, una tripulación amistosa y fiestera siempre y cuando no les atacaras, pero otra cosa era experimentarlo de primera mano.

-Capitán qué planeas hacer…- comenzó Loto, pero Kazé levantó una mano, se llevó un dedo a los labios en señal universal de silencio.

Ambos hombres que llevaban años navegando juntos se miraron y asintieron, a continuación se dirigieron a la parte posterior del Céfiro, y Kazé creó un vórtice de aire alrededor de los dos, bloqueando cualquier sonido que pudiera escucharse.

-Nico Robin tiene oídos y ojos por todas partes, no lo olvides…- recordó Kazé.

Loto asintió y continuó con la pregunta – Pensé que quería desafiar a Mugiwara, capitán-

Kazé se vio pensativo – Aún planeo hacerlo pero cuando el tiempo sea el correcto, por ahora requerimos de su ayuda…- sonrió de costado.

-Ese plan de romper el mástil a propósito fue genial capitán.- rio Loto – Pero más increíble es que los rumores probaran ser ciertos, que los sombrero de paja realmente se devolvieran a darnos asistencia-

-Loto, mejor decidamos si fue un buen plan o no, hasta que logremos nuestro objetivo…-

-Claro que sí, capitán-

Desde el Sunny, Robin fruncía el ceño y encontraba extremadamente sospechosa la actitud del capitán y segundo al mando del otro navío, pero decidió como siempre, seguir silenciosa y en alerta hasta el momento apropiado.

Había sido un día difícil de trabajo para ambas tripulaciones, sumado a la resaca del día anterior, por lo que los ánimos no estaban para una fiesta, y menos que la lluvia seguía cayendo sin dar oportunidad de disfrutar de cubierta.

La noche estaba por llegar y era hora de echar anclas y terminar de trabajar por el día y además era casi la hora de cenar, las lámparas del Sunny ya estaban iluminando la cubierta.

Nami pasó inspección una última vez antes de irse a comer, miró el mar, el viento y la lluvia y le pareció que todo estaba en orden, estaba a punto de entrar a la galería cuando el sonido del viento le trajo unas palabras.

-Nami-san-

Se volteó y vio a Kazé en el barandal del otro barco.

-Me preguntaba si te gustaría salir a dar la vuelta, tal vez a cenar- el viento le susurró de nuevo..

-Cenar? Pero Sanji ya…- Kazé flotó hacia ella y aterrizo a su lado

-Ayer me comentabas que llevas días en altamar, según mis cálculos la isla de pescadores que mencionabas ayer debe estar a una corta distancia de aquí hacia el este, debe de haber algún lugar decente para cenar incluso en un lugar así-

-Vaya, un capitán que sabe los puntos cardinales, eso me es nuevo- bromeó Nami. – Pero a ver, genio, como piensas ir hasta allí? Recuerda que también mencioné que no tienen puerto de aguas profundas, no nos podemos acercar con el Sunny-

Y Kazé produjo desde detrás de su espalda algo que parecía una alfombra pequeña azul con ribetes dorados. –Ta-da-Dijo

-Qué?-

-Observa este truco- anunció Kazé y con un movimiento la alfombra flotaba junto a el, le colocó un pie encima- Súbete, verás que soporta muy bien.

Nami sonrió y tocó la alfombra como probando su estabilidad.

-Increíble, estás generando un vórtice de presión de aire debajo para que le de empuje, es bastante impresionante el control de tu habilidad- elogió Nami

-No, impresionante es que hayas notado como lo logré tan rápido, eres una genia- Nami tomó el cumplido sin ofensa y se ruborizó tal vez un poco.

-Entonces que dices, vamos a dar la vuelta?-

Sorprendida la navegante se quedó sin palabras, y luego asintió –Claro, si! Dame un segundo-

Se metió en la galería y vio el caos de todos los días, Luffy siendo un puerco robando comida, todos hablando con la boca llena, Sanji y Zoro peleando.

-Luffy, saldré un poco a dar la vuelta!- anunció ella

Entre medio de bocado y bocado Luffy dijo, -por mi está bien- y siguió inhalando su comida.

Pero Usopp se levantó – Nami a dónde vas? Estamos en medio de la nada si no lo recuerdas-

-Iré a dar una vuelta con Kazé, nos vemos! No me esperen despiertos!- giñó un ojo y salió del comedor en un segundo.

A Sanji se le cayó el cigarro de la boca, y de pronto Luffy dejó de comer.

-Que va a donde con quien?- repitió Luffy a quien le faltaban un poco de megahertz en el cerebro para procesar ciertas cosas.

Y todos se levantaron y salieron a tiempo para verla alejándose en algo que parecía una alfombra voladora mientras ella gritaba -wuhuuuuuu!-

-Oye eso no es justo, yo quiero una vuelta también!- se quejó Luffy hacia las figuras que se alejaban.

-Ya sabes lo que dicen Luffy- dijo Usopp apoyándole una mano en el hombro a su amigo – dos es compañía, tres es multitud-

-Claro que no Usopp, tres no es multitud, tal vez veinte o treinta, pero no tres, eres idiota?- corrigió Luffy.

Todos sacudieron la cabeza y se resignaron, Zoro les recordó – Se enfría la comida, vamos. Esa mujer puede cuidarse sola, es más, me da pena el pobre tipo-

Entraron a comer pero de alguna manera la cena perdió la alegría que siempre la caracterizaba.

Por su parte Nami se sorprendió al ver el mundo sobre las nubes, la noche estaba estrellada y la luna brillaba sobre ella, se recostó sobre la alfombra y estiró una mano hasta tocar las nubes húmedas y frías.

-Me recuerda a Skypea- susurró

-La isla del cielo, escuché muchas historias sobre ustedes en ese lugar….- comentó Kazé,

Nami abrió los ojos en sorpresa –Conocen la isla del cielo?-

-Si, estuvimos allí hace un año, pero no subimos a través de la knock up stream! No tenemos deseos suicidas! – carcajeó Kazé a lo que Nami sonrió nerviosamente y mejor cambió el tema.

Pronto estuvieron flotando sobre la isla y al llegar el clima era un poco mejor que en altamar-

-Veamos, esta isla tiene que tener algún lugar con clase, aunque sea una isla de pescadores- comentó Kaze divisando la ciudad. Pronto notó una avenida principal iluminada con faroles de gas, una plaza rodeada de restoranes con mesas afuera.

Con cuidado tuvo cautela de que no les vieran y aterrizó en una calle lateral, extendiendo una mano para bajar a Nami suavemente del artefacto volador.

-Gracias, -sonrió ella- pero no esperarás que vaya a comer a un lugar tan fino con esta facha! -Se señaló a si misma, que llevaba unos pantalones de jean con sandalias y una blusa celeste apretada, y mucho oro, como siempre.

-No hay problema eso se arregla rápido, primero déjame esconder nuestro transporte-

Y escondió la alfombra detrás de unas cajas vacías en el callejón.

Kazé tomó a Nami de la mano y la llevo hacia una de las calles principales, donde había algunas tiendas con clase, tal vez no mundial pero lo suficiente para ser ligeramente elegantes.

El capitán vio una tienda con vestidos de noche, donde uno rojo le llamó particularmente la atención en el aparador.

-Está cerrado- dijo Nami con una mueca – y además, no me he traído dinero-

Kazé vio que una empleada estaba ya preparando todo para retirarse y le golpeó la puerta de manera bastante grosera, la mujer, una larguirucha flaca y con cara de sargentona y lentes anticuados le hizo un gesto como diciendo, "ya estamos cerrados" Kazé sacó una bolsita de dinero y se la mostro, por lo que la actitud de la mujer cambio en un santiamén.

-Adelante jóvenes! Siempre hay lugar para viajeros con dinero- dijo sin vergüenza alguna, abriendo la puerta de su negocio para ellos.

-Tráigale ese vestido rojo a la señorita por favor-

Nami se quedó boquiabierta ya que estaba acostumbrada a los pretendientes empalagosos como Sanji pero no a un verdadero caballero como el hombre que la acompañaba esa noche.

-Pero ya viste lo que cuesta ese vestido? Es un asalto, no pienso pagarle cien mil berries, escúcheme bien señora, no le pagaré más de 20mil por el- Dijo Nami comenzando con su manera agresiva de regatear.

-Pero señorita eso es un ultraje!- la mujer se horrorizó, ese vestido era el articulo más fino y caro de su tienda, ni soñando lo vendería tan barato.

-Nami-san, por favor, yo invito, no te preocupes por el dinero- Kazé le entregó la bolsita de oro a la mujer, que se puso a trabajar de inmediato para traerle la talla que Nami necesitaba y zapatos que le combinaran.

Nami se quedó boquiabierta, y por una vez no se quejó de que le cobraran precio completo por un artículo, ya que ni siquiera tenía que pagarlo.

Se cambió y cuando salió del vestidor unos minutos más tarde, ya peinada y maquillada cortesía de la sargentona, Kazé se quedó boquiabierto.

-Pareces una princesa-

Nami solo sonrió – Bueno ahora en lugar de estar mal vestida para una cena parece que estoy DEMASIADO vestida-

-Para nada- Kazé sacudió una mano – entonces, vamos Mylady-

Le extendió el brazo y ella lo tomó con gusto, fueron la envidia de todos los transeúntes de la plaza principal de la ciudad, y llegaron al lugar que se veía más elegante entre todos los restaurantes disponibles.

-Lo siento señor, necesitan reservación- declaró un hombre mayor vestido con un barato tuxedo, nariz respingada y una pelona a la que adornaban dos pequeños campos sobrevivientes de cabello a cada costado.

-Yo te voy a dar tu reservación- comenzó Nami sacudiendo un brazo pero Kazé levanto la mano y se la estrechó al portero pasándole claro, unos cuantos berrys.

-Por aquí por favor- dijo el hombre de nariz respingona haciendo un gesto para que le acompañaran.

Les dieron la mejor mesa , el vino y la comida tampoco estaban tan mal, sobre todo tratándose de un restaurant de pequeña monta en una pequeña ciudad, tenía una decoración bonita, cálida, con manteles blancos y servilletas rojas, una lámpara de gas al centro de cada mesa.

La conversación entre ellos comenzó a fluir fácilmente, así como las botellas de delicioso merlot, por una vez, Nami disfruto la compañía de una persona que no hablaba con la boca llena y que utilizaba cubiertos.

-Lamento mucho lo de tu padre….- comentó Nami al enterarse que Kazé tenía una historia trágica de infancia. Al igual que su madre Bellemere, el padre de Kazé había sido un Marine, un hombre que vivía bajo los ideales de justicia pero que finalmente fue traicionado por su propio comandante. Para hacer la historia corta, básicamente Kazé se quedó huérfano a los 10 años de una forma muy trágica y su hermana mayor cuidó de él durante mucho tiempo, no sin pasar por penurias como la falta de un techo para dormir y comida para calentar el cuerpo.

-Y pues… afortunadamente mi hermana se casó con un buen hombre, pero yo no sabía que hacer de mi vida, ya que en mi pueblo natal o eres granjero o Marine, y ninguna de las dos cosas se me daba, finalmente conocí a Loto, nos metimos en problemas, y el resto es historia… eme aquí- comentó Kazé finalizando su monólogo.

Nami le confió una versión editada de la historia de Bellemere y de cómo conoció a Luffy, finalmente entre ellos hubo una cierta empatía que les hizo pasar una noche agradable entre varios temas de conversación, los comensales iban y venían pero ellos permanecían allí con un farol de gas en su mesa que amenazaba con extinguirse.

El hombre calvo de nariz respingada cada vez pasaba más veces cerca de su mesa, y les miraba impertinentemente, como invitándolos a que se retiren.

Un poco suelta de la boca por el alcohol (y su propia forma de ser) Nami le dijo al hombre – Oye calvito ya deja de ponernos tu geta asquerosa, acaso no sabes que tanta fiesta aguanta un pirata?- arrastrando un poco las palabras y sacudiendo una copa llena de vino.

Y al decir la palabra clave Pirata todos los trabajadores del establecimiento se estremecieron. Kazé se rio, -Bueno princesa creo que es tiempo de volarnos de aquí, literalmente hahaa-

Y tomó a Nami en sus brazos, su torso manteniéndose sólido pero sus piernas convirtiéndose casi en una ráfaga de aire transparente que le propulsaban, con un rápido movimiento le tiró un saquito de oro al hombre calvo y ambos se fueron con Nami todavía aferrada a una botella de vino y una copa en la mano.

Con una turba que les seguía llegaron a carcajadas al callejón, donde Kazé tomó la alfombra y salieron volando de allí a toda velocidad.

En medio del aire mientras flotaban, Nami se frotó los brazos en señal de frío, y Kazé se quitó su chaqueta negra de capitán y la colocó en los hombros de la mujer. Nami sonrió y murmuró sus gracias y siguieron conversando mientras flotaban hacia el Sunny sin mucha prisa y terminándose lo que les quedaba de vino.

Finalmente descendieron hacia el Sunny donde Kazé posicionó la alfombra en la proa del barco, se bajó de un brinco y le extendió la mano a Nami para ayudarla a bajar. Se quedaron así un momento, ella sobre la alfombra aferrando su mano, la estatura de Kazé hacia que sus rostros estuvieran casi a nivel… y un sutil, pero intencionado, cambio de viento empujó a la mujer hacia sus labios.

Nami abrió los ojos en sorpresa, y luego los cerró entregándose al beso, el más apasionado que había sentido en su joven vida. No tardó en rodearlo con los brazos.

Luffy lo vio todo desde el puesto de vigía, abrió los ojos en sorpresa cuando vio lo que estaba pasando, sabía lo que era un beso, no era tan estúpido, también sabía las básicas sobre una relación de pareja, casamiento y amor, pero aquello estaba fuera de su comprensión, no lo podía procesar.

El estómago le dio un brinco y se sintió indispuesto, asumió que la comida le había caído mal y se arrepintió de no pedirle a Chopper algo para el estómago el día anterior cuando se sintió igual de raro.

Antes que Luffy pudiera decir o hacer algo, la pareja recién llegada se había separado y Nami caminaba (aun con la chaqueta de Kazé en los hombros) hacia su habitación, mientras que el otro hombre se alejaba a su propio navío.

Esa noche el rey de los piratas no pudo casi dormir, cada vez que cerraba los ojos veía a Nami, Nami de 17 años sacándole la lengua y salvándolo de Buggy, Nami remendando su sombrero de paja, Nami sonriendo, Nami bailando, mandarinas, Nami enferma en la isla Drum, Nami sonriendo en Water seven, Nami salvándole la vida, Nami con ojos llenos de lágrimas el día que el se convirtó en Rey Pirata, diciéndolo "lo hiciste Luffy…. Lo lograste…"… Nami bailando con Kazé… Nami y Kazé besándose.

Se levantó hiperventilado, acalorado, desesperado, como una fiera enjaulada. Pensó que podía tener hambre, pero cerraba los ojos para imaginar un suculento trozo de carne y pensaba en mandarinas, entonces trató de enfocarse como Rayleigh le había enseñado, y veía la sonrisa de Nami.

"ARHH!" desesperado, terminó la noche sin dormir, sentado en la figura de León del Sunny como un autómata, el amanecer lo encontró con los ojos rojos, ojeras y una mirada perdida.

Cuando Zoro lo encontró esa mañana, solo salió una palabra de su boca.

-Nami-

* * *

Continuará

Ya me odian? :P


	4. Chapter 4

Hola todos! Me encantan sus preguntas y comentarios y siempre que puedo les contesto. Me sorprende que algunos odien tanto a Kazé, pero también hay quienes les agrada, asi que me encanta escuchar las diferentes opiniones y hasta sus teorías. Love it!

No se olviden de seguir dejandome sus amables comentarios, los agradezco de corazón , espero esta parte les guste

**El viento de Cambio**  
Capítulo 4

* * *

El siguiente día Nami se levantó de muy buen humor, salió a cubierta respirando el aire fresco de la mañana y sonriendo porque el clima había mejorado, no estaban en el grand line, y en el south Blue siempre hacía bastante sol y calor. Fue la última en entrar al comedor para el desayuno y tomó su lugar junto Robin.

-Buenos días!- dijo con un timbre más alegre del normal.

Notó que la mesa estaba inusualmente calmada, con Luffy mordiendo un panqueque con cara de desgano y el resto de sus compañeros llevando una conversación relativamente civilizada.

Varios asintieron y saludaron en respuesta,

-Te divertiste anoche Nami?- preguntó Chopper con inocencia y ojos grandes

-Muchísimo, me lo pasé increíble, fuimos a cenar a una isla cercana.

Luffy bufó un poco, pero casi nadie lo notó.

-Nami-swann no me gusta que te vayas sola con ese tipo- comentó Sanji sin más preámbulo y colocando un plato frente a ella con frescas rebanadas de frutas, un pan tostado y jalea de mandarina casera.

-Sanji-kun, no es tu lugar opinar eso, nadie te dice nada a ti de tus sex-capadas en todos los puertos que visitamos, esa una suerte que tengamos a Chopper a bordo para que cuide tu salud-  
dijo la mujer terminantemente.

Zoro rió entre dientes, pero Sanji solo apretó los dientes y continuó – No es lo mismo, mis hermosas damas son delicadas flores y yo no soy más que un colibrí que va de flor en flor disfrutando de su néctar-

-Y dime Cocinero, que tipo de flores eran aquellas zorras del puerto Baradero que te dejaron desnudo, drogado, sin dinero y atado a una cama todo un día?-

Sanji se puso rojo de la vergüenza y apretó los dientes en rabia mientras toda la mesa estallaba en carcajadas, hasta Luffy había comprendido la situación y la encontraba divertida, aquella había sido una experiencia humillante, sobre todo porque cuando Sanji no se había presentado en el Sunny en la mañana, todos habían esperado lo peor y le habían buscado durante medio día por toda la ciudad.

Lo más irónico del caso fue quien finalmente le encontró, fue Zoro.

Cuando la risa se detuvo Sanji estaba totalmente rojo y había buscado refugio detrás de la barra, se puso a lavar platos en silencio pero solo dijo

-Solo ten cuidado Nami-san-

Ella asintió.

Como si hubiese recordado algo, Chopper se sobresaltó en la mesa. - Nami! Ahora que lo recuerdo, ayer Kazé te llevó a pasear en una alfombra voladora! Usopp! es como aquella historia que nos contaste, del ladrón que encontraba una alfombra mágica-

Usopp se emocionó también – Es cierto! Es un gran truco el de la alfombra! Me recuerda a la vez que…-

Pero Chopper interrumpió – Nami, Crees que Kazé nos deje dar una vuelta en su alfombra mágica?!- lleno de emoción y saltando en su lugar.

Nami, que estaba de buen humor, solo asintió, - Porque no vamos a preguntarle luego del desayuno?-

-Ya no tengo hambre- Luffy simplemente se levantó y se retiró de la habitación, sin decir nada más.

-Y a ese que mosca le picó- comentó Franky ladeando la cabeza. El resto de la tripulación se encogió de hombros, excepto claro, Zoro y Robin.

-Luffy me dijo que se sentía raro del estómago… iré a ver si necesita algo- y Chopper salió tras su capitán.

Luego del desayuno, la actividad en ambos navíos comenzó y tomaron rumbo nuevamente hacia su destino.

Horas más tarde, se podían escuchar los gritos y risotadas de Usopp y Chopper, a quienes Kazé los estaba paseando de arriba abajo en su alfombra, haciendo de pronto caídas en picada y logrando gritos de los dos sombreros de paja.

Luffy estaba refugiado en la figura de león de Sunny, sentado de brazos cruzados y con cara de disgusto. Nami se asomó por el barandal.

-Luffy! Por qué no estás jugando con Usopp y Chopper? Aún te duele el estómago? - preguntó Nami con genuino interés. A Luffy le encantaban los artefactos voladores, había asumido que su capitán estaría toda la tarde molestando a Kazé para que le diera una vuelta en la alfombra.

-Nami- contestó Luffy algo secamente y sin dirigirle la mirada, sus ojos tapados por el sombrero de paja – No soy un crío para estar jugando con esas tonterías.

-Vaya, que humor, bien pero luego no te quejes- y algo extrañada por la actitud de Luffy, Nami se alejó, le atribuyó el extraño comportamiento a lo que había dicho Chopper en la mañana.

Kazé, Usopp y Chopper aterrizaron en la cubierta del Sunny, con Usopp y Chopper dando risotadas, el pequeño reno gritó –Otra vez! Otra vez!-

-Chopper-san dame un respiro!- rió Kazé sentándose en cubierta, exhausto, llevaban un par de horas volando.

-Boo booo!- Chopper y Usopp bufaron dándole un pulgar abajo.

-Te dije que no sabías en lo que te metías cuando ofreciste darles la vuelta- Dijo Nami sonriéndole al capitán.

-Vaya, cuanta energía- carcajeó Kazé  
-No he visto a Mugiwara-san en todo el día, aún sigue indispuesto?- preguntó con aparente interés.

Chopper iba a decir algo – Estará bien, solo comió mucho – dijo Zoro rápidamente, interrumpiendo la conversación.

No había elementos sospechosos en Kazé, hasta el momento, pero no era tan tonto como para permitir que un capitán de otra tripulación supiera que Luffy no estaba en la mejor condición. Usopp, Nami y Chopper captaron el mensaje y no agregaron nada más.

Por momentos, a Kazé le provocaba más temor el segundo al mando de los sombreros de paja que el propio capitán, la mirada de Luffy prometía dolor si te metías con él, pero la de Zoro, prometía el frio toque del acero en la garganta.

Luego de un breve silencio incómodo Kazé sonrió y se montó en su alfombra, -Bueno amigos, fue divertido pero creo que ya es tiempo que vaya regresando a mi barco, les veré mas tarde-. Pausó, y sonriéndole a la navegante inclinó la cabeza, -Nami-san-. Y se alejó volando, parado en su alfombra y casi de manera exagerada.

-Kazé es tan genial!- Dijo Chopper con estrellas en los ojos.

-Wuu Nami, acaso veo chispas saltar?- Dijo Usopp sonriendo pícaramente al notar la expresión de Nami. Era normal que Nami coqueteara con algún que otro hombre atractivo cuando se le daba la gana, pero la sonrisa que había notado en la navegante era genuina.

Nami se puso roja y golpeó a Usopp en la cabeza con el puño cerrado, dejando al pobre tirador con un chichón gigante humeando en la cabeza. Y Zoro, un hombre temido a lo largo y ancho de los mares, dio un paso atrás en precaución.

-Pero que inmaduros son todos!- y apretando los dientes se empezó a alejar, cuando estuvo a punto de cerrar la puerta de su habitación, escuchó a Chopper gritar

-Se gustan!- y luego sus nakama echaron a reír a carcajadas. Para entonces Nami estaba demasiado lejos para regresarse a golpearlos, y decidió mejor… elegir algo bonito para la cena de esa noche.

Luego de que la risa subsistió, Chopper y Usopp fueron en búsqueda de Luffy para ver cómo se sentía su capitán.

-Luffy- Chopper asomó la cabeza desde el barandal, el reno se sobresaltó cuando vio a su capitán con una mano en el pecho, como tratando de tomar bocanadas de aliento.

-LUFFY!- Chopper gritó en alarma, -Que sucede! Te duele el pecho?-

Luffy levantó la mirada y el doctor se sobresaltó al encontrar incertidumbre en los ojos de su capitán, -No se…-

Casi se desata un pandemónium en cubierta, con Chopper sobresaltado y Usopp balbuceando en pánico, si no fuera por Zoro

-Oi Chopper, Usopp, no hagan un escándalo y ayuden a Luffy -

-Estoy bien Zoro…- Luffy saltó a cubierta y empezó a caminar con la cabeza inclinada y los ojos escondidos bajo el ala de su sombrero de paja, su mano derecha aferrando el pecho en todo momento.

-Luffy- Chopper le siguió y puso una manita en el muslo de su capitán, -Ven, vamos a revisarte a la enfermería-

Obviamente la noticia corrió rápido por la cubierta del Sunny y los sombreros de paja andaban revoloteando alrededor de la enfermería, con diversos estados mentales de preocupación que variaban de cero a pánico total.

El cambio de ambiente fue rápidamente notado desde la cubierta del Céfiro, donde varios de los piratas del viento se pararon en el barandal, curiosos por la conmoción del barco que les remolcaba, pero Kazé rápidamente los dispersó y les ordenó que volvieran a sus asuntos.

Se retiró junto con Loto y tuvieron cuidado de ser cautelosos al hablar, colocando un túnel de viento a su alrededor como lo habían hecho antes.

-Que crees que les pase- Preguntó Loto, sorprendido por el cambio de eventos,

-Si tuviera que adivinar… diría que la clave de este asunto es Nami-san-

Loto se sobresaltó, -Capitán… le he visto en compañía de la navegante estos últimos dos días…- pausó y miró a su amigo a los ojos, -Kazé… que traes en mente-.

-En mente? No sé de qué hablas… me gusta Nami, no como una conquista… sino que de verdad me gusta su compañía… -

Loto se quedó callado considerando que sacarían de bueno de toda la situación… -Kazé…-

-Lo sé, tranquilo, por ahora pienso disfrutar del tiempo que tengo aquí… llegando a Terxina sin embargo… Por otro lado, algún progreso en la inspección del Sunny?-

Loto solo agachó la cabeza, parcialmente avergonzado, -Capitán, tanto pierna Negra como Rorona, son usuarios experimentados de Haki sin mencionar al rey pirata claro… Cada vez que he intentado siquiera acercarme a la cubierta pasan cerca de mí y me hacen saber que me observan… Ni John ni Raburos tuvieron tampoco suerte… además Nico Robin…-

Kazé sacudió una mano indicando restándole importancia al problema,

-Bueno… sabíamos que ese plan tenía pocas posibilidades, además, ahora que les conozco se me quitaron las ganas de robarles sus bitácoras de navegación… - pausó un poco y sonrió. -Sabías que es Nami-san la que en realidad las escribe?- Puso cara de completo idiota al hablar de la mujer.

Loto se pasó una mano por el rostro en exasperación y tomó a su amigo por los hombros, -Kazé… sabes bien lo que les pasa a los que se meten con un nakama del rey pirata, los sabes-

-Relájate, no pienso hacer nada… que Nami no quiera. Si su majestad tiene un problema con eso… que me lo haga saber… -

Loto simplemente colocó una mano en el hombro de su capitán y amigo -Espero que sepas lo que haces…-

Devuelta en el Sunny un frustrado Rey Pirata le repetía a su doctor una y otra vez que se encontraba bien, Chopper no estaba convencido, y seguía analizando una muestra de sangre de Luffy en el microscopio, mientras varios frascos burbujeaban en su mesa de trabajo.

-Chopperrrr- dijo Luffy quejosamente por enésima vez sentado en la cama de la enfermería y sacudiendo sus pies en aburrimiento.

-Te digo que me siento bien, solo dame esa hierba para el estómago, aunque sabe horrible- dijo sacando la lengua en disgusto.

Chopper estaba a punto de protestar cuando se pudo escuchar una conmoción en la puerta de la enfermería y enseguida después Nami irrumpió a la habitación,

-Luffy, estas bien?- corrió a su lado y le colocó una mano en la frente, suspirando cuando notó que el susodicho no tenía fiebre. Chopper les había dicho tiempo atrás, que debido a las heridas que había sufrido en la última Gran Guerra, el futuro de la salud de Luffy era incierta, había desgarrado músculos internos, presionando su cuerpo de goma mucho más de lo que debía, pero como de costumbre… Luffy le restó importancia y solo se rio al respecto. Eso había sido unos años atrás, y hasta el momento, había gozado de buena salud.

-Nami…- y bajó los ojos, una mueca apareció en su rostro, -Le decía a Chopper que no es nada, solo tengo esta sensación extraña en el pecho-

Nami ladeo la cabeza y observó al capitán, -Dijo Zoro que no has dormido bien anoche, porque no tomas una siesta? Para cuando despiertes ya estará la cena lista, le pediré a Sanji que haga tu favorito,- sugirió ella sonriendo

-Carne?- Sonrió Luffy con ansia.

-Claro que si tonto, que otra cosa haha- y se fue de la habitación aún algo preocupada pero feliz de que no era nada de gravedad, cuando Robin le había dicho que Luffy se encontraba en la enfermería, su estómago había dado un vuelco y no esperó a escuchar que simplemente se trataba de un malestar, había salido corriendo y había discutido con Zoro para meterse en la enfermería.

-Nami-, llamó Luffy antes de que ella pusiera un pie fuera la habitación.

La mujer se detuvo y volteó, -Luffy?- se miraron a los ojos un momento, pero al final, el capitán solo escondió su mirada bajo el sombrero de paja.

-No, no es nada-, y él, realmente no tenía idea de lo que quería decir.

Nami asintió, le pareció extraño porque Luffy nunca es indeciso, si quiere decir algo simplemente lo hace, -Descansa- dijo ella y desapareció por la puerta cerrándola suavemente tras de ella.

Luego de que todos se aseguraron de que Luffy estaba bien y que solo requería una siesta, cada quien regresó pronto a sus actividades, Nami subió a su huerto de mandarinas y se distrajo limpiando los árboles de Bellemere. Cuando habían visitado el East Blue el año anterior, había pasado por su hogar de la infancia y trasplantado nuevos árboles a su cultivo y, como no se encontraban en el mar impredecible del grand Line, las plantas de veían saludables y rebosantes de vida, con varias mandarinas grandes y de colores vibrantes listas para ser cosechadas.

Sintió algo de nostalgia al pensar en Nojiko, que ya estaba casada con un hombre bueno y trabajador, y recordó con una sonrisa amarga, las bromas que le gastaba su hermana recordándole lo apuesto estaba el rey pirata, que ya no tenía nada que ver con el niño que había partido de Cocogayi tantos años atrás… y que, qué diablos estaba esperando para hacer algo al respecto?

Nami sonrió amargamente, al recordar la respuesta que daba siempre cuando alguien insinuaba que Luffy y ella tenían algo más que solo una gran amistad. Luffy no pensaba en esas cosas, Luffy es un niño en el cuerpo de un hombre… Luffy no le quería de esa manera.

Cuando terminó de atender sus árboles, se apoyó en el barandal y un millón de pensamientos recorrieron su mente, no le sorprendió que muchos de ellos fueran dedicados a su capitán…

La tarde se pasó sin mayores eventualidades, con Kazé observando con cautela desde lo lejos, ya que el ambiente en la cubierta del Sunny parecía un poco sombrío con respecto a los días anteriores. Se le antojaba ir con Nami, pero se contuvo.

Por su parte Luffy escuchó a su doctor y se fue a dormir, al principio le costó un poco pero finalmente el sueño lo tomó, un descanso perturbado, interrumpido e incómodo, y luego de un par de horas tuvo que levantarse, no entendía porque no dejaba de pensar en Nami.

Tenía hambre y su humor se había tornado sombrío, sus párpados oscurecidos y los ojos irritados, salió con el sombrero colgándole del cordel de su cuello y la típica chaqueta roja corta ribeteada con oro. Era su favorita, Nami se la había mandado a hacer en una isla por la que habían pasado.

Sintió una presencia en el Sunny que no le agradó nada, y prácticamente echó humo por la nariz, saltó a la cubierta superior y sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa cuando encontró a Nami sonriéndole a aquel, aquel TIPO, Kazé tenía una mano en el mentón de Nami.

-OI Nami- Luffy gritó desde su puesto caminando hacia ellos. Kazé se apartó un par de pasos de la navegante y su rostro estaba neutral.

-Luffy?- ella contestó ladeando la cabeza, no entendiendo la mueca de disgusto en el rostro del peli negro.

-Cuando vamos a llegar a la próxima isla?- dijo con un tono algo seco.

-Bueno, hemos hecho buen tiempo, así que si continuamos navegando con este ritmo hasta el anochecer, yo diría que mañana en la tarde estaríamos arribando a Terxina-

Luffy buffó por la Nariz, -No es lo suficientemente rápido, navegaremos en la noche, para llegar antes- dijo.

-Pero Luffy- Nami protestó, ellos jamás navegaban de noche, excepto claro en situaciones de extremo peligro.

-Pensé que tendríamos otra fiesta esta noche,- comentó Usopp, sorprendido, apareciéndose detrás de Luffy, incluso el capitán de los Piratas del Viento estaba extrañado por el cambio repentino.

-Si, Mugiwara-san, creo que amerita un gran festín esta noche para celebrar la última noche que ambas tripulaciones navegarán juntas- Ofreció Kazé

La mirada que Luffy le dedicó al otro capitán fue de tal desprecio, tanto odio, que Nami no podía recordar que su capitán mirara así a ningún enemigo desde hacía mucho tiempo.

-Oi Vientitos, a mí no me dices que hacer en mi barco- espetó Luffy echando humo, una oleada de Haki golpeó a todos los presentes, no se desmayaron, claro está, pero el sentimiento frío que les recorría la espalda no era muy agradable.

Nami miró a su capitán sin entender la situación, y Kazé tomó otro paso atrás levantando las manos -Y no lo pretendo…. Solo que-

-TE CALLAS- apunto Luffy un dedo acusador, -No te voy a permitir que me robes mis nakama, bastardo!-

Todos abrieron los ojos en sorpresa, los eventos habían tomado un giro de lo más extraño y Zoro, ya estaba cerca de su capitán, atrás y a la derecha, mirando a Kazé con su ojo calculador y frío, y a la izquierda del capitán, el cocinero, encendiéndose un cigarro.

-Pero yo- comenzó Kazé, y Nami le puso una mano en el hombro y sacudió la cabeza, poniéndose delante de él -Oye Luffy, no crees que estás exagerando? Vamos que la estábamos pasando bien con ellos hasta ahora, no son nuestros enemigos-

El toque leve de Nami en el otro capitán le provocó un tic en el ojo a Luffy -URUSEI!- La mandó a callar y Nami cerró la boca en sorpresa.

-Navegamos en la noche, los dejamos ni bien veamos la isla, entendido?- Pausó un poco y miró a Nami directamente -Y nadie deja Sunny esta noche- dijo terminantemente, consiguiendo miradas diversas de sorpresa de sus nakama que ya se habían acercado a observar la escena.

-Luffy, vamos no seas ridículo, echemos anclas y vayamos a cenar algo- protestó la navegante.

-Oi Nami- advirtió Zoro, llamar ridículo a su capitán delante de otro, _bien hecho Nami_, pensó el primer oficial con sarcasmo.

-Nami- Luffy apretó los dientes y se colocó el sombrero de paja, tapando sus ojos, pero Nami no había captado la seriedad de la situación, se colocó delante de Luffy y pretendía regañarle como lo hacía siempre.

-Luffy, no me voy a quedar toda la noche despierta navegando solo por un caprichito tuyo, vaya que bicho te picó hoy- dijo ella picándole el pecho con su dedo acusador.

-Nami… -pausó, su mirada, y su voz, fríos como el hielo

-es una orden- agregó fríamente

Nami abrió los ojos en sorpresa, y lo observaba con una mirada de incredulidad total, en todos los años que se conocían ciertamente habían discutido como navegante y capitán, hasta lo había molido a palos muchas veces, con Luffy gritándole como un crío recordándole que él era capitán, pero esta era la primera vez que el forzaba su rango en ella de manera tan violenta, tan fría.

Nami se mordió el labio y entrecerró los ojos, no, ya no eran niños, ahí delante tenía al Rey pirata que se había ganado el título a puño y sangre, y ella era una mujer, no podía arreglarse el asunto como cuando tenían diecisiete años y lo agarraba del cuello llenándolo de chichones.

Se mordió el labio, y por sus ojos pasó una leve muestra de dolor que desapareció bajo una fría máscara de resolución, -a la orden… capitán- dijo ella con frialdad, diciendo capitán de manera casi sarcástica.

Sintiéndose totalmente indignada, se marchó pero aún con la cabeza en alto.

Kazé tomó un paso adelante, -Espera, Nami-san!- pero tuvo tres hombres poderosos en un instante cortándole camino, Wado acariciando su garganta.

-Con todo respeto, creo que las acusaciones son infundadas-. Dijo Kazé ya con una mirada desafiante, ofendido, su tripulación estaba agolpándose en la proa del Céfiro y Loto se veía a punto de saltar hacia el Sunny.

-Infundadas- dijo Robin apareciendo en medio de todos ellos con un montón de papeles en la mano, los echó al piso esparciendo fotografías, carteles de se busca, recortes de periódicos, anotaciones en libretas, todas, absolutamente todas, relacionadas a la tripulación del Sombrero de Paja.

-Parece, que tenemos unos admiradores- dijo Robin secamente.

* * *

_Continuará._

Se esperaban que Luffy reaccionara así?


	5. Chapter 5

Hola! Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, me encanta escuchar sus suposiciones, teorías y todo jeje.

Parece que tenemos una situación inesperada! Hay quienes hasta prefieren a Kaze! O_O! WtF

Así que tenemos team Kaze y team Luffy

bueno sigamos entonces con el fic, y chequen mi nuevo fic porfa, Como Caído del Cielo, es LuNa también :)

* * *

**El viento de Cambio**  
_Capítulo V_

El ambiente se había tornado pesado y la tensión prácticamente se podía cortar con un cuchillo. Luffy miraba incrédulo los papeles esparcidos por el piso, diversos recortes de periódico, algunos que reconocía de aventuras que habían vivido en el pasado y otros que eran simples chismeríos de islas lejanas. Era mucha información.

"Robin, que es todo eso" Preguntó Luffy (Zoro, Sanji y los demás ya habían entendido, por supuesto). Pero siempre con infinita paciencia para su capitán, Robin explicó,

"En una habitación cerrada bajo llave, dentro de su navío hay mucha más información como esta, este hombre nos ha estado analizando por mucho, mucho tiempo"

Luffy posó su mirada sobre una página en particular que parecía tener fotografías y anotaciones sobre Nami.

Una columna decía** –GUSTOS CONOCIDOS –** Otra decía **–DEVILIDADES CONOCIDAS**

"TE VOY A PARTIR LA CARA!" gritó Luffy rabioso, levantó el puño el cual se tornó negro al instante y el mismo fue volando hacia Kazé quien flotó a toda velocidad hacia atrás.

El otro hombre pudo esquivar el golpe; pero a duras penas.

"Espera!" dijo Kaze ahí flotando sobre ellos, "Es cierto, los he investigado durante mucho tiempo, pero no tengo ninguna intención de robarme a nadie" añadió con firmeza.

Cuando se dio cuenta que Luffy ya no razonaba y que no le estaba escuchando, buscó la mirada de Loto y le hizo una seña. El primer oficial le lanzó un mosquete y Kazé sonrió. Los planes no habían salido como los había pensado pero aun así no era una pérdida total.

Los sombreros de paja se aprontaron pero también se preguntaban qué estaba pasando por la cabeza de Kazé.

"Mugiwara" dijo sonriendo de costado el capitán de los piratas del viento, y por primera vez con una expresión algo retorcida, desafiante. "Te desafío a un Davy Back Fight! Una ronda, Duelo de capitanes"

Levantó el ornamentado mosquete en el aire, esperando la respuesta.

Todos se sobresaltaron al escuchar el desafío y no pasaron siquiera diez segundos antes que un hermoso mosquete de puro oro apareciera en la mano de Luffy (cortesía de Robin, claro).

Luffy sonrió de costado, levantó el mosquete y dos disparos resonaron en cubierta. Desde lo lejos Nami miraba aquello con ojos de incredulidad. A veces los hombres actuaban como completos idiotas.

Zoro sonrió de costado reconociendo que el otro capitán había sido muy, pero muy listo, un duelo entre tripulaciones estaba fuera de la cuestión, seguro que los piratas del viento tenían suficientes miembros aptos y fuertes para sobrevivir incluso en el nuevo mundo, pero sus niveles no se comparaban con los Sombrero de Paja. En total la tripulación de Luffy contando a capitán llegaban a los dos billones en recompensas, y los del viento no habían superado los ochocientos millones entre todos ellos.

Daba igual para Zoro, Kazé se veía rudo pero no le ganaría a Luffy ni en un millón de años. Se apresuró a dar consejo antes que su capitán pudiera hacer algo estúpido.

"Oi Luffy, no podemos pelear en el Sunny, una pela de esta magnitud le haría daño" Dijo simplemente.

Franky asintió, hombres de ese calibre necesitaban pelear en islas preferentemente despobladas, ya que el desastre que provocaban usualmente acababa con destruir todo alrededor de ellos.

Vapor le salió de la nariz a Luffy aceptando que lo que decía Zoro tenía sentido, quería apalearle el trasero al tipo que tenía enfrente pero debía aguantarse un poco más, apretó los dientes hasta que le dolieron las encías y finalmente dijo.

"Pelearemos al alba, cuando lleguemos a la próxima isla, ahora vete de mi barco". Ordenó simplemente, se volteó y se fue sin decir nada más porque no creía que pudiera contenerse de propinarle un puñetazo ahí mismo. Lo que mancillaría su honor como pirata ya que había aceptado un duelo entre capitanes con Davy Jones como testigo.

Si bien Luffy le dio la espalda a su nuevo enemigo, Zoro y Sanji cubrieron a su capitán mirando al otro hombre, desafiándolo a moverse con sus frías miradas. Kazé no tenía nada más que hacer allí pero se dirigió a Zoro.

"Roronoa, me disculpas por favor con Nami-san, dile que no era mi intensión que sucediera todo esto"

"Chts, no soy tú mensajero, mocoso", tenían la misma edad, pero el estatus entre ellos era un abismo. De todas maneras Nami no estaba tan lejos como para no haber escuchado. Kazé asintió y se retiró a su barco donde fue rodeado por sus nakama.

**"Muy bien ustedes, que hacen ahí parados sin hacer nada, que el capitán a dado una orden. Zoro, Sanji, tensad los aparejos! Usopp Chopper, moved la vela Brigantina veinte grados a babor. FRANKY! Toma el timón de una vez!**" Nami ladró órdenes a todos en cubierta, desquitando su furia en los demás, como lo hacía cuando estaba enfadada. Temiendo la ira de la navegante todos corrieron a trabajar. El capitán se sentó en la figura del Sunny y se quedó allí con los brazos cruzados y una mirada difícil de leer.

La mirada adolorida de Nami lo perturbaba permanentemente, ella la había escondido bien, pero lo había visto, le había hecho daño. Su lema era '_vivir sin remordimientos'_ y verdaderamente lo hacía cada día, pero esto le estaba carcomiendo cada segundo.

Nami los hizo trabajar a todos más de la cuenta y cuando fue la hora de la cena no quiso meterse a la galería, se quedó afuera y Sanji le llevó unos sándwiches con bebidas porque se negaba a dejarla pasar hambre.

Llegó la noche y seguían navegando. Brook, Sanji, Robin, Usopp y Chopper estaban jugando a las cartas en la cubierta de césped acompañados de lámparas de gas y cafés, convirtiendo una noche de trabajo en una agradable velada, tratando de alivianar la situación lo más posible. Nami se encontraba encerrada en el cuarto de navegación escribiendo la entrada diaria de la forma más fría e impersonal, su hermosa pluma fuente de oro rascando el papel con furia y la hermosa brújula de bolsillo descansando en la mesa con su aguja indicando la ruta, sin vacilar. Pilas de mapas y pergaminos la rodeaban mientras la luz de la lámpara le daba un toque cálido a la habitación.

Luffy entró casi sin hacer sonido.

"Necesitas algo capitán?" dijo ella en tono gélido.

"No…. Solo quería" comenzó el.

"Entonces si no tienes ninguna orden que darme te agradeceré que me dejes sola, la bitácora del barco no se escribe por si misma sabes, se supone que es trabajo del capitán pero puedo hacerlo por ti, como lo he hecho siempre"  
Nami no se volteó a verle, siquiera sacó sus ojos del papel

El se quedó callado observando a su espalda, por una vez en la vida, con un nudo en la garganta impidiéndole hablar. Tomó un paso vacilante hacia ella, pero finalmente se alejó y cerró la puerta tras de él suavemente.  
Nami tocó su cabeza sintiendo el sombrero de paja que le acababa de colocar suavemente y se echó en su escritorio rompiendo en lágrimas amargas que no podía frenar.

"Idiota" dijo aferrándose la cabeza, abrazando el sombrero.

* * *

_continuará_

_Entonces? Cha cha cha channnnn_


	6. Chapter 6

Ups! El capítulo pasado lo corté mal sin querer... no se suponía que acabara donde acabó sino más adelante... asi que ahora tienen un capítulo más largo, que tal?

Mil gracias por los comentarios que han hecho todos, me encanta, y en agradecimiento adelanto esta release, como verán están 1 capítulo adelante que la versión en inglés del fic

* * *

**El Viento de Cambio**  
Capítulo VI

Luego de dejar el sombrero con ella, del otro lado de la puerta, Luffy podía prácticamente sentir la infelicidad de Nami, no solo en los sonidos de su llanto que se filtraban fuera de la habitación sino también en su propio espíritu. Se sintió de una calaña tan baja como si fuera el mismísimo Arlong en ese momento, y con pena, con su espíritu quebrándose decidió que si Nami quería besos y romance y esas cosas, si quería de verdad irse con Kazé entonces tenía que aceptarlo. La felicidad de ella era lo más importante.

Con una tristeza que lo embargaba se fue a la cocina a buscar lo que fuera, se agarró un botellón de sake de los de Zoro y se fue a la figura del Sunny, allí se quedó hasta que lo encontró el alba.

"Oi, Luffy, sigues ahí" Zoro comentó ya harto de la situación melodramática.

"Zoro" contestó el otro mirando el pico de su botella como si mágicamente más alcohol pudiera aparecerse.

"Tch, Te bebes mi alcohol por culpa de esa bruja"

"Zoro… y si Nami se quiere ir?" dijo el otro con un tono inusual. Zoro se pasó una mano por la cara.

"Idiota, esa mujer te seguiría al fin del mundo y devuelta…espera, eso ya lo hizo, crees que se iría con cualquier patán que le invite una cena?" dijo con tono de exasperación.

"Tal vez había buena carne…"

"Luffy" advirtió el primer oficial para que su capitán se enseriara un poco.

"Entonces porque Nami… anda besuqueándose con ese idiota?"

Zoro carcajeó cuando escuchó esto, sus sospechas cien por ciento confirmadas, se rascó la cabeza pensando cómo diablos podría explicarle a Luffy esto.

"Porqué comes carne Luffy?"

"Me gusta"

"Me gusta el saké, pero también otras cosas, me gusta escuchar una buena canción de Brook, una buena pelea, la vida en el mar, y sabes lo de Robin y yo"

Luffy ladeó la cabeza pensando en que sí, era cierto Robin y Zoro a veces eran íntimos, pero era algo entre los dos y no se metía mucho en el asunto.

Luffy asintió.

"Entonces Luffy, a Nami le gusta estar aquí pero le gusta también que un hombre le preste atención"

"Sanji siempre le presta atención… yo también"

Zoro se pasó la mano por la cara en exasperación, "Luffy, a ti no te importa que Robin y yo estemos juntos de esa manera, ni que Sanji se corretee cualquier cosa con una falda que esté a su alcance. Ni que Usopp se haya quedado casi un año en Syrup con Kaya cuando estuvimos en el East Blue, hasta les hiciste una fiesta cuando se casaron. Porqué te molesta tanto que Nami besuquee a un tipo cualquiera?"

"Eso es… es…no" balbuceó el capitán.

"Estás celoso, Luffy. Eso que sientes en el pecho no es hambre idiota, son celos"

Luffy abrió los ojos en sorpresa… nunca hubiera imaginado que podía sentir tal cosa…

"Pero Nami… está enojada conmigo…. Está llorando porque le prohibí salir con el vientitos"

Zoro echó a reír, "De verdad crees que por eso lloraba? Piensa bien Luffy", cuando no obtuvo respuesta el primer oficial suspiró, "Medítalo un poco… y ve a darte un baño antes del duelo, te vez de la mierda"

Robin tuvo que sonreír cuando vio a los dos hombres conversando, horas atrás, le había mostrado a Zoro las anotaciones que Kazé tenía sobre la navegante y el capitán. En la columna donde estaban las estadísticas de Luffy venía muy claro.

**Fortalezas**  
Haki del rey  
Haki de Observación  
Haki de Armamento  
Fruta de diablo: Gomu Gomu no Mi  
Forma de combate: Física, basada en Akuma no Mi y Haki  
Agilidad: Extrema, velocidad superior a Soru  
Inteligencia en combate: Alta

** Devilidades Conocidas:**

El mar  
Kairouseki  
Su Sombrero de Paja  
Objetos punzo cortantes  
Temperamento impredecible

Había algo anotado al final con otro tipo de tinta, era una información agregada recientemente:

_Nami_

Y en el log de anotaciones de Kazé se detallaba claramente con letra elegante.  
_"…y claman no tener interés mayor, mas sin embargo cuando realizo cualquier intento de acercamiento a la navegante detecto fluctuaciones en el Haki de Mugiwara. Puede ser que sea un sentimiento no declarado a pesar de lo que ella dice, cualquier acercamiento hacia la navegante influirá psicológicamente en el estado mental y de batalla de Mugiwara._

_No se recomienda un intento de rapto ya que otras tripulaciones han fallado en esa tarea, he comprobado que Mugiwara es especialmente cruel cuando intentan raptar o dañar a la navegante. Mi poder naval y de mi tripulación no permitirá un enfrentamiento directo ni llevar acabo semejante hazaña._

_En cuanto a la navegante, su fuerza de batalla es notable con una recompensa de 60 millones, aunque su mayor valor no es su fuerza física sino su gran habilidad de navegación y predicción del Clima. Ciertamente la mejor navegante que conozco y conoceré en mi vida. Niega cualquier afiliación romántica hacia el rey pirata mas sin embargo el tiempo que pasé con ella no dejó de atormentarme con historias de su capitán"_

Robin dejó de leer y rió un poco. Continuó

_"Más sin embargo me he encontrado disfrutando de su compañía (quien no disfrutaría de tan bella mujer) y ella aparentemente de la mia. He visto sus intentos de averiguar mis verdaderas intenciones, pero también observo que es una mujer falta de un hombre verdadero en su vida. "_

Aunque cierto, a Robin le molestó un poco el comentario.

_"Este inesperado conflicto que resulta en un inusual triángulo amoroso (porque dos esquinas del triángulo no saben que están participando en el) es de sumo beneficio para mi plan, cualquier cosa que ayude a bajar su guardia me es de gran utilidad, para mi objetivo final._

_Capitán Kazé Anemoi,  
Día tercero del mes diez, Año 3 de la Nueva Era"_

Robin cerró el log nuevamente.  
Las cosas estaban tomando su camino.

Usopp encontró a Luffy a la salida del baño y notó que su capitán ya se veía más repuesto que la noche anterior.

"Luffy! Aquí estabas! Vamos que ya se puede ver tierra a la vista! Es hora de prepararte para el duelo. Yo, el super guerrero del mar, el macho Usopp seré tu coach" le colocó un brazo alrededor del hombro.

Luffy se rió y dejo que Usopp le arrastrara a la habitación de los muchachos, para prepararse para la batalla, añoraron por un momento no tener **_el Afro_** a la mano.

Cuando el Rey Pirata salió de la habitación de los hombres lo hizo con toda la majestuosidad que podía esperarse. Usopp había hecho un magnífico trabajo escogiendo una hermosa chaqueta de capitán que no era demasiado larga y le ajustaba a la perfección a Luffy, de un rico rojo y ojales dorados, con hombreras doradas que marcaban su rango. Pantalones cortos (era su estilo) negros, una camisa roja debajo desprendida hasta los últimos 2 botones inferiores, dejando ver la mayor parte de su pecho y su cicatriz en forma de X. Un fajín de tela sedosa roja funcionaba de cinturón y le servía para guardar una daga de oro que Usopp insistió, se veía genial.

Le faltaba el sombrero de paja, pero el mismo estaba bien resguardado y Usopp no preguntó por su paradero, había visto a Nami pasar con el mismo un rato atrás.

Desembarcaron y la tripulación de los Piratas del Viento se sintieron insultados por la actitud relajada de los sombreros de Paja.

Habían armado un campamento en la costa más despoblada que habían podido encontrar en la isla Terxina, con parrillada, sillas, sombrillas y estandartes con el logotipo de sombrero de paja, curiosamente en el Jolly Roger estaban dibujadas unas pequeñas coronitas simbólicas arriba.

"Que pagados de si mismos" dijo alguno de ellos, pensando que subestimaban a su capitán. El reno doctor incluso estaba animado comiendo algodón de azúcar mientras el cyborg colocaba amplificadores y le armaba un escenario al esqueleto.

Finalmente la tripulación del viento comenzó a desembarcar, aunque no se veía a Kaze, Luffy ni Nami en las inmediaciones aún.

De pronto el tronido de una guitarra eléctrica alertó a todas las personas presentes y Brook tomó un micrófono.

"Minna-san konichiwa" dijo con su voz educada y melódica. "Bienvenidos a una jornada de un Duelo de Titánes!"

Y los hombres de Kazé no pudieron más que vitorear, el alcohol había empezado a correr desde hacía rato, después de todo.

"Nuestro capitán ha sido retado a una Davy Back Fight, y como dicta el honor Pirata ha aceptado. Hoy, amigos míos, seremos testigos de un duelo de capitanes!"

Hubo más vitoreo, incluidos a los sombreros de paja.

"Quien será el ganador? El Joven, poderoso, intrépido, el actual Rey Pirata? O el otro tipo? Yohohoho"

Los sombreros de paja carcajearon y los demás se sintieron algo insultados. Brook levantó la mano como para calmar al público.

"Y qué premio clamará el capitán ganador? Tal vez algún miembro de la tripulación enemiga?"

Los sombreros de paja hicieron pulgares abajo y abuchearon "BUU BUU!" indicando que no les interesaba ninguno.

"Y cuál será, aquel premio que está buscando el Retador? Nuestro Jolly Roger? O tal vez… cha cha cha chan!" dijo en anticipación el músico.

"quieran reclutar a Nuestra hermosa, bellísima, talentosa Navegaaante-saaaann"

Dijo haciendo una reverencia y apuntando hacia Nami, que les miraba asomada desde el barandal del Sunny.

Usopp, Chopper, Sanji, vitorearon a Nami chiflando y aplaudiendo.

"Ahh Nami-san serías tan amable de" comenzó el esqueleto.

"NI LO SUEÑES!" Rugió ella desde el su lugar, llevaba aún, el sombrero de paja puesto, detalle que no se le escapó a Kazé quien la vio cuando apareció en su cubierta. Nami traía un top rojo y una minifalda blanca de tablones, con un cinturón hecho de moneditas de oro. No se había bajado a integrase con el resto de su tripulación, ni estaba vitoreando con los demás tampoco.

Brook solo se rió como siempre y se dirigió al público.

"Minna-san, el momento que estábamos esperando, en esta esquina, la estrella, , con la recompensa más alta del mundo con un BILLON de Berries , su majestad, el segundo Rey Pirata Monkey D. Luffy!" Anunció, los sombreros de paja estallaron en vítores y Nami no pudo evitar sonreír sacudiendo la cabeza viendo a los tontos de su capitán y demás nakama.

Luffy saltó frente a Brook siguiendo el juego, con una gran sonrisa haciendo poses de macho.

"Y en la otra esquina… el otro tipo…" dijo secamente Brook.

Los piratas del viento abuchearon a Brook y al final el esqueleto levantó la mano y la sacudió pidiendo silencio "Yohohoho….Vale, lo siento! lo siento Minna-san, El retador, el Super Novato con unos notables seiscientos millones de berries, Capitán de los Piratas del Viento, Kazé Anemoi!"

La tripulación de Kazé hizo todo el ruido y vítores posibles mientas los sombreros de paja (excepto Nami; Luffy, Zoro y Robin, abucheaban).

Kazé apareció flotando en su alfombra dando vueltas sobre ellos de manera exagerada y aterrizó a la izquierda de Brook haciendo una reverencia. Le sonrió a su tripulación y luego, le hizo una reverencia a Nami.

Sus planes ya se habían hecho evidentes así que no tuvo vergüenza en guiñarle el ojo a la navegante para añadir leña al fuego. Luffy apretó los dientes. Ambos capitanes pagaron el tributo de monedas de Oro arrojándolas al mar para Davy Jones.

"Recuerden las reglas, un duelo hasta knock out, todo se vale, incluso la muerte! Que miedo que bueno que no participo….aunque yo ya estoy muerto! Yohohoho!"

Luffy y Kazé se alejaron de las tripulaciones para no destrozar el área donde habían puesto los puestos de comida y el escenario. También les convenía quedarse lejos de sus barcos para no dañarlos.

"Espero que estés preparado" Dijo Luffy amenazantemente.

"Me he preparado para esto durante tres años" respondió Kazé desafiante.

Ambos parados uno frente al otro, Luffy se hizo sonar los nudillos en anticipación.

Usopp tomó el mosquete de oro que llevaba Luffy el día anterior y disparó al aire, indicando que había comenzado el evento.

De inmediato la acción comenzó demasiado rápido para que un ojo humano normal la pudiera seguir. Con odio y rencor ambos chocaron puñetazos llenos de Haki que enviaron una ola de energía a su alrededor.

Kazé, que era Logia, encontró muy rápido que su fruta no le servía mucho contra su experimentado oponente. Cada vez que se disolvía Luffy era capaz de atraparlo con Haki o golpearlo. La mayor ventaja que tenía Kazé era poder volar sobre el campo de batalla, haciendo que a Luffy se le complicara atraparle.

Pasaron unos minutos de pelea y simplemente unos pocos puñetazos habían sido certeros en cada oponente, el cerebro de Luffy pensando mil maneras de contra-atacar a la fruta logia.

"Que pasa? No puedes volar?" Alardeó Kazé desde el cielo.

Luffy apretó los dientes, "NO! Pero puedo saltar!" y saltó hacia lo que era obviamente una trampa.

Kazé se disolvió, su cuerpo invisible –a diferencia de logias como Smoker que podías ver su humo- y rápidamente envolvió el cuerpo de Luffy, el aire escapó del pecho del Rey Pirata y comenzó a sofocarse, tornándose azul.

De lo lejos, los piratas del Viento comenzaron a vitorear como locos ya que habían visto esa técnica antes y sabían cuan efectiva era. Kazé comenzó a volar hacia el mar, bajando cada vez más, con la obvia intención de soltar a Luffy allí. Nami saltó desde el Sunny, corriendo como una desquiciada en dirección hacia ellos.

"LUFFY!"

Luffy abrió los ojos y la observó allí con su sombrero y el rostro lleno de preocupación. Su visión se estaba llenando de manchas negras.

"Dime Mugiwara… que te dolería más? Que te quite tu marca pirata? O que me lleve a tu navegante?" susurró Kazé.

Un grito gutural escapó de la boca de Luffy que logró estirar un brazo lleno de Haki y tomar al otro capitán por la solapa de la chaqueta, lo sacudió como muñeca y lo lanzó con extremada fuerza hacia el piso a toda velocidad, ni siquiera el hecho de poder volar le salvó a Kazé de estrellarse con el suelo.

Ambos hombres se precipitaron y Luffy cayó en la tierra dejando un cráter, con la respiración laboriosa y entrecortada, se fue incorporando. Kazé se alejó un poco, tomando bocanadas de aire laboriosamente.

"El truco de sofocarme, ya me lo habían hecho, no va a funcionar" dijo Luffy desafiante.

"Kazé! Porque haces esto! Me dijiste que no pretendías raptarme, yo te creí!" dijo Nami por primera vez exigiendo respuestas a la situación.

Kazé se sacudió el polvo, "Y no planeo raptarte Nami-san… si gano el Davy Back Fight me haré con la mejor navegante del mundo y sus conocimientos marítimos con ella, te ordenaré que me digas todo lo que sabes!" dijo con ojos un poco desquiciados.

Nami tomó un paso atrás, todo este tiempo había pensado que Kazé era otro tipo de persona, pero no era más que otro pirata que quería usarla.

Pero luego el capitán del viento la sorprendió bajando la cabeza, apretando los dientes y los puños "….Y luego probablemente te dejaría ir…conozco tu historia… no te haría eso de nuevo"

Luffy se levantó y se sacudió el polvo "Vaya, no eres tan mal tipo… espera. Te quieres llevar mi nakama maldito bastardo!" y se lanzó de nuevo hacia su oponente.

Los sombreros de paja se veían algo preocupados, excepto Zoro y Robin que comían palomitas sentados en unas gradas, Usopp los observó ahí tan relajados y levantó un brazo y dijo "Oi Oi! Preocúpense un poco por el amor a Oda!"

"Nami, aléjate, esto acabará pronto" anunció Luffy. Nami solo asintió y se alejó un poco del campo de batalla.

"Que engreído" comentó Kazé.

Luffy no respondió con palabras y en cambio se infló el puño que se tornó negro y gigante. La tripulación de Kazé gritó en sorpresa.

Kazé conocía esa técnica y se disolvió, apareciendo por atrás de Luffy, con un movimiento rápido el aire cortó a como un cuchillo a Luffy por detrás, y el rey pirata apenas pudo esquivar, con una delgada línea de sangre apareciendo en su mejilla.

"Te reconoceré, que eres bueno" dijo Luffy sonriendo en desafío. Luffy entendió en ese momento que no podía usar más su Gia Sado, el tornar un miembro gigante le volvía a la vez, muy lento para pelear contra alguien que se movía básicamente, tan rápido como el viento mismo.

"Más que eso, seré el próximo Rey Pirata!" contestó Kazé gritando y llenándose de coraje, corriendo hacia Luffy con puños llenos de Haki.

Los trucos y las frutas del diablo olvidadas, los hombres se comenzaron a golpear con puño cerrado, ida y vuelta, sus complexiones físicas similares, el factor determinante sería la voluntad pura.

Chocaban puños, se caían, se levantaban, sangre y sudor salpicaba con cada puñetazo, Luffy tenía un hilo de sangre que le bajaba desde la sien hacia la mejilla y goteaba desde la barbilla, Kazé tenía un ojo negro y un hilo de sangre le escapaba por la comisura de la boca. En algún momento ambos habían descartado sus pesadas chaquetas de capitán y sus camisas estaban hechas jirones. Una competencia de hombría pura.

Se observaron durante unos segundos que parecieron una eternidad, y luego se lanzaron el uno sobre el otro con gritos guturales y puños levantados Todo fue decidido en un segundo cuando el puño de Luffy se cerró sobre la base del estómago de su oponente, el puño de Kazé congelado sobre el rostro del Rey Pirata.

Nami se quedó con la boca abierta y su mano en la boca en horror, viendo a los dos congelados así, sin saber quién iba a caer.

* * *

Continuará.

Clifhanger Mwhahaha, *la autora corre de los lectores que curiosamente llevan antorchas y tridentes*


	7. Chapter 7

Hola! Estoy triste, muy triste, poque este es el capítulo Final del Viento de Cambio U_U fue toda una aventura y me encariñé con la historia. Ojalá ustedes la hayan disfrutado,

Les comento que aún queda el epílogo luego de este capítulo, asi que disfruten en final y una vez más, gracias por sus comentarios, follows y favs!

* * *

**El Viento de Cambio**  
Capítulo VI

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, Kazé cayó de rodillas, durante un momento, su orgullo no le había permitido a su cuerpo caer, pero luego el intenso dolor que retorcía su vientre logró vencer incluso su determinación… cayendo con el pecho en la tierra.

Observando que su adversario ya no se iba a levantar, Luffy se incorporó de su posición de combate, su postura cambiando a una posición relajada, se pasó el dorso de la mano por la boca para quitarse tal vez un poco de polvo, sangre y sudor.

Nami corrió junto a él y sus miradas se sostuvieron por un momento. Finalmente, el capitán le regaló una de sus sonrisas marca registrada, a la que la mujer no pudo evitar devolver.

"Porqué te tardaste tanto" dijo la mujer, fingiendo una mueca de disgusto.

Frunciendo el ceño en un ademán un tanto infantil el hombre dijo quejosamente, "Es que no había comido nada de carne desde ayer…"

"tonto…" susurró ella dijo devolviéndole el sombrero y colocándoselo en la cabeza empujándolo con fuerza hacia abajo casi juguetonamente. Luffy sonrió sintiendo el objeto en su cabeza, reconfortado por su presencia.

Mientras tanto varios miembros de la tripulación de Kazé, con Loto al frente corrían hacia su capitán desesperadamente.

"Kazé!" gritó el primer oficial arrodillándose junto a su amigo con lágrimas en los ojos.

"Diablos… mierda…" susurró Kazé levantándose mientras tosía, sin dejar de aferrar su estómago, apenas dejó escapar un par de lágrimas de frustración, por más que deseaba incorporarse, aún no podía ponerse de pie y seguía inclinado, de rodillas.

"Vámonos Nami", susurró Luffy mientras ambos caminaban hacia el resto de su tripulación, que vitoreaban y aplaudían, totalmente relajados, desde las gradas.

Nami miró a Kazé una vez más y sintió cierta lástima por él. Se comenzó a alejar detrás de Luffy.

"ESPERA!" Loto gritó deteniendo la marcha de los dos sombreros de paja.

"Loto, no" susurró Kazé

"Solo contéstame algo, por favor!" Loto agachó la cabeza y puso su frente en el suelo en señal de súplica, sus dedos creando surcos en la tierra.

"Loto…" susurró Kazé que no quería ver a su mejor amigo humillarse, cerrando los ojos, apretándose el estómago y combatiendo lágrimas de frustración.

"Yo sé que descubrieron nuestros archivos de investigación…. Pero todo aquello… todo aquello no fue hecho con mala intención! Todo nuestro arduo trabajo ha sido siempre para seguirles sus pasos! Solo queremos saber algo, permíteme hacerle una sola pregunta, Rey Pirata!" dijo el primer oficial.

Luffy se volteó y lo miró con interés, "Si la pregunta es sobre One Piece, no me interesa responder", contestó secamente.

Loto, y Kazé no se sorprendieron mucho con la respuesta. Loto sacudió su cabeza en negativa.

"No…. es obvio que como todo el mundo quisiéramos saber más sobre eso, pero no está en nuestro derecho saber… lo que nosotros queremos saber… DILE KAZE; DILE QUE EN NINGUN MOMENTO PRETENDISTE LLEVARTE A NAMI-SAN!"

Nami se sobresaltó y los miró con incredulidad. Kazé miró hacia otro lado y Luffy tomó interés en la conversación.

Robin y Zoro seguían comiendo palomitas.

"Entonces que quieren?" preguntó Luffy arqueando las cejas.

Loto, quien no paraba de llorar agachó la cabeza de nuevo "Queremos saber que están buscando ahora! Hay otro gran tesoro en estos mares? Por más que investigamos no damos con la respuesta! Que está haciendo la gran tripulación del Rey Pirata pasando un año entero sin rumbo fijo en el East Blue? No hay Nada allí! Y ahora porqué navegan el South Blue?! Podrían estar gobernando el nuevo mundo y sin embargo están en estos mares que a nadie les importa!"

Era una pregunta que les carcomía, acaso en Raftel habían encontrado la pista para otro gran tesoro, una gran leyenda?

Luffy y Nami se miraron incrédulamente en silencio y luego echaron a reír a carcajadas. Kazé y Loto apretaron los dientes en frustración.

"Enserio ustedes hicieron todo eso por una pregunta tan estúpida? Que idiotas" Luffy dijo ladeando la cabeza… "Es una pregunta con una respuesta muy sencilla"

Miró a Nami con una sonrisa, "Es por Nami,…" dijo suavemente

Kazé abrió los ojos mirándolos con incredulidad, y Nami sonrió, "Mi sueño… es dibujar el mapa del mundo" sonrió ella.

"Eso es todo? No hay tesoro legendario? No hay un mapa o leyenda?" Loto exigió en frustración aferrando un montón de tierra con sus puños.

Pero Luffy y Nami estaban hipnotizados mirándose a los ojos y lo ignoraron totalmente,

Luffy comenzó a hablar sin dejar los ojos de su navegante, "Un sueño… no es acaso el tesoro más grande del mundo? Yo tengo el mío… ser libre para hacer lo que quiera… ahora los de mis nakamas son un sueño dentro de un sueño" susurró.

A Nami se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y no lo pudo evitar, le saltó en los brazos y lo abrazó como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Los ojos de Luffy se ensancharon en sorpresa y le encantó sentirla así, feliz otra vez, luego de un momento la bajó al piso y ella se ruborizó pensando que se había pasado de la raya.

Él le tomó el mentón y la besó con propósito, brusca y torpemente al principio, y primero que nada, con la intención de complacerla. Zoro había dicho que tal vez Nami necesitaba de esas cosas, besos y romance, entonces si era eso lo que Nami necesitaba él había razonado que se lo podía dar para hacerla feliz.

No había tomado en cuenta cuanto le iba a gustar, cuanto lo iba a disfrutar.

Nami cerró los ojos y lo aferró con sus brazos, decidiendo que era hora de enseñarle lo que era un beso de verdad y Luffy ensanchó los ojos en sorpresa un momento cuando sintió la lengua caliente y húmeda de su navegante probar suavemente sus labios, luego de congelarse un momento en sorpresa se abandonó en el acto.

Usopp y Chopper tenían la mandíbula desencajada, Sanji se prendió un cigarrillo pensando que ya iba siendo tiempo que el idiota mierdoso de su capitán notara los sentimientos de Nami-swan. Brook solo hizo un yohohoho, Franky dijo SUPA! Y tiró fuegos artificiales desde sus cañones en los hombros.

Zoro rodó su ojo y sacó un montón de berries de adentro de la solapa de su kimono rojo carmesí y se los pasó a Robin quien se guardó el dinero en el escote de su vestido verde oliva.

"Fu fu fu" rió la pelinegra.

"Maldita mujer" murmuró Zoro. Habían apostado quién iba a besar a quién primero. Robin había dicho que Luffy besaría a Nami, Zoro había apostado que sería Nami la que besaría a Luffy.

Kazé se aclaró la garganta sintiéndose algo incómodo luego de un momento.

Y Luffy le miró con cara de odio al separarse de Nami. Con razón a Zoro le gustaba eso de besuquear a Robin (aunque a él no se le antojaba besuquear Robin, sería muy raro) pero le había gustado mucho besar a Nami.

"Yohohoho!" la voz de Brook irrumpió en los altoparlantes, "Parece que este Davy Back Fight tiene un ganador!"

Luffy sonrió y le extendió una mano a Kazé para ayudar a levantarlo, el otro capitán la iba a tomar y de pronto…

Luffy le propinó un puñetazo directo en la mandíbula que derribó al otro hombre en un segundo.

"ESO ES POR BESAR A MI NAVIGANTE; BASTARDO!"

"Oi oi" dijeron los Sombreros de Paja aceptando que Luffy se había pasado un poco.

"Luffy!" Nami exclamó tomándole el brazo e impidiendo que pudiera seguir atacando al otro hombre.

Kazé se limpió la sangre de su boca con el dorso de la mano y sonrió amargamente,

"Satisfecho?" Preguntó, recuperando la compostura, además, como hombre comprendía el sentimiento.

Y Luffy sonrió porque se había quitado la rabia de encima "Si, Shishishishi"

"Minna-sannnn!" la ene vibrando en la melodiosa voz de Brook, "Atención por favor, aún falta una parte importante del evento!" se apuró a decir Brook para alivianar las tensiones.

Todos caminaron hacia el escenario, los piratas del viento estaban expectantes de la decisión que podría tomar el Rey Pirata. Incluso había algún que otro ingenuo que fantaseaba con ser elegido y finalmente ser miembro de una tripulación tan legendaria. El doctor de Kaze le limpió las heridas a su capitán y colocó vendajes donde fuera necesario.

Por su parte Chopper había ido hacia su capitán pero notó que no había más que polvo, sudor y algunas magulladuras en él. Nami le quitó Chopper una gaza húmeda y con una sonrisa regañaba a su capitán al tiempo que le limpiaba una pequeña cortada en la sien. El Reno mejor se mantuvo alejado de la mujer que parece que decidió querer jugar la enfermera mientras su capitán se quejaba sin quejarse realmente.

Finalmente una vez estuvieron listos se subieron al escenario donde Brook llamó la atención de las tripulaciones.

"Entonces? Que elegirás? Mugiwara-san" Kazé preguntó tranquilamente.

Y sin un momento de titubeo, el Rey Pirata contestó

"Su marca pirata" respondió Luffy riendo con un poco de malicia.

Los Piratas del Viento estaban encolerizados ya que su insignia que tenía una calavera con dos ráfagas de viento saliendo de la boca hacia cada costado sería tomada como trofeo de batalla. También estaba pintada en la vela principal del Céfiro por lo que tendrían que entregar la vela.

Usopp se empezó a reír, "Luffy, no podemos dejarlos navegar sin ninguna marca" Carcajeó el rey de los tiradores tratando de taparse el rostro y contener la risa.

Los demás sombreros de paja se llevaron la mano a sus bocas tratando de contener la risa. Kazé y los demás los miraban como si se hubiesen vuelto locos. No sabían que encontraban de gracioso en todo eso.

"Ohh Usopp tienes razón, no podemos dejarles sin nada, bien!" dijo golpeándose la palma de la mano "Traigan pinturas y eso"

Una hora después, Kazé miraba con horror la espantosa y deforme marca que le había diseñado el rey de los piratas.

"Que… que se supone que es esa mierda!" Dijo el capitán de los piratas del viento, horrorizado

Usopp, que estaba en el piso rodando de la risa con Chopper se contuvo un momento

"Es … es…" Usopp no podía parar de reír, "Es un TRASERO! CON VIENTO SALIENDOLE!"

"JUAJUAJUAJUA!" los sombreros de paja estallaron en carcajadas y Nami tuvo que taparse la boca, le salían lágrimas de los ojos.

"Que indigno!" Loto dijo horrorizado. Era una humillación total. "Prefiero morir que llevar una marca tan horrenda!" agregó

A Luffy se le desencajó la mandíbula y su mirada se tornó sombría, agachó la cabeza Su creación había sido super genial, no entendía porqué no les gustaba. "No es un trasero es un sol y viento" se defendió Luffy, sus hombros caídos.

"Oi Oi, no te deprimas tan rápido" regañó Zoro a su capitán.

Usopp le puso una mano en el hombro a su capitán, "Luffy, es un trasero… mira" volteó la marca y Luffy empezó a carcajear hasta caerse.

Robin, viendo que la otra tripulación estaba ya demasiado humillada intercedió diplomáticamente, "A ver Usopp, por qué no le ayudas a nuestro capitán a diseñar la idea? Creo que un sol y unas ráfagas de viento es una idea muy original. Porqué pensaste en eso, Luffy?" a veces Robin creía comenzar a entender la forma peculiar de razonar que tenía su capitán.

"Bueno eso" dijo Luffy llevándose una mano al mentón, rascándose la pelusa que tenía como barba, "Pienso que deben de mirar al cielo y buscar sus propias aventuras desde ahora" sonrió a lo ancho y la tripulación rival se conmovió.

Kazé bajó la cabeza, aceptando su total y fulminante derrota, este hombre que tenía enfrene, peculiar y extraño, era verdaderamente mejor que él en todo sentido. Se sintió de pronto renovado, con un nuevo propósito. Y recordó muchas de las historias que había encontrado en su camino mientras investigaba a los sombreros de paja… muchas de las personas que se topaban con esta tripulación cambiaban su vida o su forma de pensar…

A ellos les había llegado la magia también.

Kazé inclinó la cabeza con un brazo en su pecho, esta vez, su reverencia no era un acto forzado para quedar bien, esta vez, la muestra de respeto le salía del corazón.

"Gracias, he aprendido una gran lección el día de hoy".

Luffy ladeó la cabeza no entendiendo bien por qué tanta gratitud, no había dicho nada demasiado importante, pero Nami entendió y le sonrió.

"Bueno pero que pasa, no es esto una SUPER fiesta?" interrumpió Franky tanto melodrama,

"Que Usopp termine la nueva marca mientras comemos y bebemos!" Zoro prácticamente ordenó.

"Oi oi, no me pongan a trabajar" se quejó el tirador, demasiado tarde.

"SI, FIESTA!" gritó Luffy relajándose y buscando a Sanji para comenzar a comer, se estaba muriendo de hambre.

Festejaron a lo grande y las hostilidades se olvidaron, Brook y Franky con los músicos de Kazé tocando canciones, una gran fogata con carne y pescados diversos y bastante alcohol.

Luffy comió, Luffy danzó y Luffy paraba de vez en cuando para que Nami le sirviera más bebida, que la mujer intercambiaba por besos cada vez, las risas y la camaradería corriendo en ambos bandos.

Festejaron como solo los piratas pueden hacerlo, hasta que la música, la comida y la bebida terminó y las primeras luces de la madrugada asomaban en el horizonte. La fogata extinguiéndose y el Rey de los piratas acabó desparramado boca arriba en el suelo con el reno y el tirador apoyados sobre su barriga, durmiendo a pierna suelta sin ninguna preocupación en el mundo.

Por un momento Kazé se preguntó cómo sobrevivieron tanto con esa actitud tan despreocupada y sonrió al ver a Roronoa aparentemente durmiendo sentado con los brazos cruzados, sonrió, porque sabía bien como, y comenzó a caminar de regreso su barco.

En el Céfiro, el incansable Cyborg Franky estaba trabajando con su tripulación en la reparación del mástil, habían talado unos árboles y aparentemente acabarían muy pronto.

Kazé estaba a punto de subirse a su embarcación cuando…

"Kazé"

Volteó y encontró a Nami, tan hermosa como siempre.

"Solo respóndeme algo" exigió ella, el hombre asintió, "Planeabas desde el principio raptarme?"

Kazé sonrió amargamente.

"No… " respondió con simpleza… "En eso dije la verdad…Pero al final… me gustó tu compañía… aunque debo aceptar que desde la primer noche supe, que no tenía posibilidad alguna contigo"

Nami se sonrojo y abrió los ojos en sorpresa "Qué?"

"Nami-san…"

La navegante miró al piso y sonrió de manera agridulce, era cierto, Kazé no había sido más que un romance de verano para ella, una cita, un beso que solo había sido eso.

"Espero que no tengas resentimientos… no pretendí usarte… lo siento"

Nami asintió y Kazé la sorprendió cambiando la mirada de repente, "Y será mejor que vayas con tus nakama… antes que me den otro puñetazo" dijo acariciándose la mejilla.

La navegante volteó y vio el ojo frio de Zoro observándole a lejos, Luffy seguía en el suelo con Usopp y Chopper dormidos sobre él, pero ya no roncaba.

Nami sonrió y asintió, "Buenas noches… " saludó, volteando y tomando camino de regreso hacia el Sunny.

La mañana siguiente (o mejor dicho… unas horas más tarde) las tripulaciones amanecieron con un día hermoso, y ya que las reparaciones del Céfiro ya habían terminado Kazé no podía esperar para zarpar y dar comienzo a una nueva etapa de su vida, levantó la mirada y miró hacia el Sunny, donde la tripulación de los sombreros de paja parecía que no tenían prisa para partir aún.

Observó de pronto, a Luffy saltar hacia la playa con una gran mochila cargada de comida y vestido de manera relajada con una simple camisa roja, fajín carmesí y pantalones negros. Le siguió Nami vestida con una blusa blanca que tenía el dibujo de un smiley sacando la lengua con una coronita arriba, y unos shorts kaki, cargaba con una bolsa llena de pergaminos y otros instrumentos.

El capitán delos Piratas del Viento se asomó desde el barandal.

"Oi vientitos" Saludó Luffy levantando una mano cuando lo vio,"Ya se van tan pronto?"

"Sí… tenemos que forjar nuestro propio camino… no será tarea fácil… así que probablemente regresemos al Nuevo Mundo, a molestar un poco a los Yonkous"

"Oi, No te metas con Torao ni Shanks, son mis amigos" advirtió Luffy poniéndose serio de repente.

Kazé sacudió la mano, "No te preocupes, si los veo les mandaré tus saludos". Le dirigió una mirada a Nami. "Van de exploración?"

La navegante sonrió ampliamente y casi se sonroja, "Luffy me va a acompañar a recorrer la isla para que pueda cartografiarla"

Kazé casi carcajea, una isla como esta en el South Blue probablemente estaría bien documentada y en cualquier pueblo pudieras conseguir un mapa de la misma. Pero no se trataba el sueño de Nami la aventura en si misma? Suponía que comprar un mapa sería aburrido en comparación a dibujarlo tu mismo (si esa era tu pasión).

O tal vez, la nueva pareja estaba buscando una excusa para estar solos, o ambas cosas.

"Namiiii" dijo Luffy quejosamente, "Ya vámonos" y comenzó a caminar en dirección de la isla, dándole la espalda a Kazé.

La navegante asintió y comenzó a seguir a Luffy, pero se detuvo y le envió al otro capitán una última mirada,

"Kazé! Gracias" le sacó la lengua y luego corrió detrás de Luffy que ya se había alejado bastante.

"Oi Mugiwara! Cuidala bien! Si no te juro que te la próxima vez si que te pateo el trasero!" gritó Kazé a lo lejos.

Luffy, se volteó y su sonrisa era lo único que asomaba desde la sombra que creaba su sombrero de paja, le brindó un pulgar arriba al otro pirata, "Claro!" y acto seguido envolvió a Nami con su brazo derecho y el izquierdo lo lanzó hacia dentro del bosque donde estaban a punto de entrar.

"Luffy espera no!" lo último que escuchó Kazé de ellos fue el grito de Nami y la risotada del Rey pirata mientras los internaba al bosque y desaparecían en la espesura del mismo.

Suspiró y se volteó hacia sus hombres

"Y ustedes que hacen ahí parados sin hacer nada holgazanes! Se terminó el espectáculo, zarpamos en veinte minutos!"

"Ya escucharon al capitán! A moverse" agregó Loto gritando, ambos hombres se pararon en la proa de su barco, y partieron de esa isla con el viento a favor y un Nuevo camino que descubrir.

~Fin~

* * *

El próximo capítulo es el epilogo y claro les traigo un poco más de LuNa

comentarios finales? Les gustó? Comenten :)


	8. Epilogo

upadate posterior a la nota de más abajo  
_**HEY! Si quieren leer que pasa luego de este epílgo, busquen en mi perfil la historia "SUCEDIO EN IPANUMA!" muchos pidieron un epílogo más largo o lemon, bueno, esa historia dobla como ambas cosas! Espero les guste mucho!**_

* * *

Hola nakamas!

Les traigo el capítulo final de El Viento de Cambio, el epilogo...

Estoy muy agradecida con todos los que comentaron, todos los que siguieron esta historia capítulo a capítulo y me regalaban cada vez, sus comentarios, ideas y amenazas. Gracias!

Estoy algo triste que se termina, pero esto no es lo último que veremos del Rey Pirata y su navegante jeje. La inspiración me ha picado, pero si aún no lo han hecho les invito a leer Como Caído del Cielo, que es un LuNa que espero les guste también.

Sin más... el final...

* * *

**El Viento de Cambio**  
Epilogo

Luffy y Nami habían pasado unas cuantas horas explorando la isla, la misma tenía un cerro no muy alto, un bosque que desembocaba en un puerto natural, que fue donde habían atracado, y del otro lado unas villas de agricultores y un pueblo portuario.

Estaban internados en medio del bosque, en un lugar donde los árboles bloqueaban la mayor parte del sol, y los animales hacían ruidos que a a la navegante le parecían perturbadores.

"Luffy, que fue eso!" se espantó ella al escuchar un gruñido.

"MMmm… un oso, pero no te preocupes… de todas las criaturas de esta isla solo unas pocas podrían matarte"

"Eso es tranquilizador" dijo ella con sarcasmo.

"Shishishi, estás conmigo Nami" ella volteó y lo miró con una sonrisa llena de amor. . . le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y lo besó antes que el pudiera decir algo estúpido que arruinara el momento.

De entre los arbustos, un oso de tres metros de alto y pelaje a rayas blancas y negras saltó hacia ellos con las garras extendidas y una feroz dentadura, solo para desmayarse a mitad de camino y caer junto a ellos inconsciente y con espuma saliendo de su boca. La pareja no le prestó la menor atención.

Nami estaba agradecida que se habían topado con Kazé… nunca hubiese imaginado que a Luffy le arrancaría un ataque de celos que desembocaría en todo lo que pasó, pero no se iba a quejar, durante años había anhelado un poco más que una amistad, una caricia, un beso, intimidad.

Luffy estaba sorprendido de lo bien que se sentía besar a Nami, era como una aventura nueva y aunque no acababa de comprender todos esos nuevos sentimientos, se dejó llevar por el instinto, disfrutando de una cercanía que a cada momento le gustaba más.

Si besarla se sentía tan bien… qué más se sentiría mejor? Con hambre, comenzó a besar el cuello de la navegante, a recorrerla con besos y con mordiscos hasta llegar a la base de su cuello, que no pudo evitar morder con ansiedad.

"LUFFY!" Gritó ella de la impresión, y el gusto.

Con una sonrisa maligna Luffy decidió que todo aquello le estaba gustando… demasiado.

Él también estaba agradecido con el bastardo de Kazé, después de todo, un viento de cambio a veces es bueno.

**~Fin~**

* * *

Esto marca el final definitivo de este fic... estoy triste, pero bueno! ahora a escribir más!  
Comentarios finales?  
Los agradeceré bastante

nos leemos pronto, gracias a todos!

_**EDICION! HEY! SI quieren leer que pasa luego de esta historia, busquen en mi perfil la historia "SUCEDIO EN IPANUMA!" muchos pidieron un epílogo más largo o lemon, bueno, esa historia dobla como ambas cosas! Espero les guste mucho!**_


End file.
